Destinados SasuNaruHinasaku
by alixwolfix1
Summary: Sin Spoilers. Todo lo que respecta al universo de Naruto no me pertenece, Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo juego con los personajes y agrego los míos propios. Historia parte de mi Au: Destinados (lo se, que nombre más original).
1. Prólogo

Pov Normal

Después de ser cerrada en la luna, conoció a una chica de cabellos blancos como las nubes, vestía un kimono negro con detalles dorados. Ella le veía con curiosidad, pero sus ojos decían que claramente sabía quién era.

–Hola, creo que tú sabes quién soy,así que ¿Quién eres?

Ella le veía neutral.

–No tengo un nombre, pero la gente de abajo se refiere a mi como la diosa de los portadores o hermafroditas.

–¡Eres la diosa de los hilos!

–No importa quién sea, pero debo seguir trabajando, acuéstate en la cama de allá–Señalo la diosa una Zona en la que había una cama. Ella simplemente obedeció.

A unir a más personas para que sean felices sin importar que.

Aunque 6 personas le darían algunos problemas, específicamente el alma y mente de una chica de cabellos amarillos y rojos, que regreso para ayudar a sus hermanos tanto Adoptivos como el de sangre, para que puedan tener el amor que se merecen.


	2. Capitulo 1: Nacimiento y recuerdo

Pov Normal 10 Septiembre

En una cueva se encontraba una pelirroja dando a luz a una niña, al lado de esta; se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules.

-Vamos Kushi, tu puedes.

-T-t-te am-menazaria con volverme a de-dejar embarazada, pero s-se que igual vo-volverá a pasar-Jadeo Kushina Uzumaki.

Después de dos horas aproximadamente, por fin nació una pequeña de cabellos rubios y rojos.

-Ya acomode el sello-Dijo el rubio llamado Minato Namikaze.

-Ven a ver a nuestra bebé cielo.

Minato se acercó a su esposa e hija.

-Aww, tiene mis ojos :D

La pelirroja veía a su hija con ternura y orgullo, su instinto materno le decía que ella sería alguien grande.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?

-Oh cierto, ¿Que te parece Akemi?

-Me gusta, Akemi Namikaze Uzumaki.

Pov Akemi

Me siento algo mareada, lo único que recuerdo fue el haber hecho el Jutsu que con tanto cuidado guardamos Naruto y yo, se supone que si funcionó debo de estar en el pasado; abriré los ojos.

-Aww, tiene mis ojos

Esa voz, mire hacia arriba y vi a una pelirroja viéndome y a su lado a un rubio, un momento; ¡son mamá y papá!.

Levanté mis manos y me di cuenta de que es el día de mi nacimiento, trataré de arreglar y evitar muertes innecesarias, como la de mi Otouto.

Sin querer, empecé a llorar; mamá dándose cuenta de ello, empieza a mecerme, ahora que lo pienso Gyuky aún no esta conmigo hasta que yo cumpla 2 años; decidí dejarme caer en los brazos de morfeo.

[Horas antes en el Futuro]

Pov Normal

En la oficina del Hokage nos encontramos con un rubio ojos azules peleando contra el enemigo número uno de todos los Kages... El papeleo.

-¿Porque acepte ser Hokage en primer lugar?

En eso entro una peliazul y le contesto:

-Estabas de buen humor ese día Naruto-Kun, y segundo, porque no usas el Kage no Bushin?

Naruto se dio un golpe en la cara

-Cierto-Hizo los movimientos de mano correspondientes a una velocidad que casi ni se veía-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Y aparecieron 5 Narutos, los cuales se pusieron con el papeleo, mientras que el original se sentó en un sillón junto con Hinata y se pusieron a comer los bentos que la nombrada trajo.

-¡Oto-san/viejo, oka-San!-Gritaron dos niños antes de pararse frente a sus padres.

-uh, Ohayo-Contestaron algo aflojerados Naruto y Hinata.

Boruto, extrañado de la forma en la que contestaron sus padres, miro el calendario que se encontraba en la oficina a ver si encontraba algún indicio; el día de hoy decía "Luna de la marca". Si el recordaba correctamente, su madrina le había dicho algo al respecto ya que el también poseía una.

Brinco sobresaltado al escuchar un ruido, volteó su cabeza hacia sus padres y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Hima relájate y ve rápido por Sakura-Chan y Sasuke-san, Onegai-Pidio Hinata con voz algo temblorosa, Himawari asintió y salió corriendo rápidamente.

Boruto por su parte, sentó a sus padre correctamente aunque estén en el piso.

-Gra-gracias hijo

-De N-nada

El estaba asustado, era la primera vez que veía a su padre así. ¿Que estaba pasando?

Por otro lado, Naruto y Hinata sabían que se acabó su tiempo entre los vivos, pero querían hacer algo, antes ejecutar el plan "arreglar futuro".

Unos minutos después, llegaron Sasuke y Sakura, quienes al ver a sus amigos en el piso; pálidos, se agacharon a ellos rápidamente. En ese mismo segundo llegó Akemi, al ver la situación, colocó un jutsu para que los de afuera no escucharán lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Yo Otouto-kun, Hina-San, ¿Ya es el día verdad?

-H-hai-Respondieron ambos, ya era hora de que Sakura y Sasuke comprendieran lo que significaban la marca en su cuello y mano derecha, respectivamente.

-¿A qué se refieren, Akemi-sensei?-Pregunto Sakura, Sasuke solo asintió ante la pregunta; mientras que Himawari y Boruto escuchaban atentos.

-La verdad es que, Naruto y Hinata están muriéndose.

Todos los presentes, menos Akemi y los nombrados, estaban en Shock. El primero en reaccionar fue, sorprendentemente, Sasuke.

-N-no es verdad, díganme que no es verdad-Miro hacia Naruto esperando que el dijera que era broma, pero este solo desvío la mirada.

-¿C-cúal es la c-causa de ello?-Pregunto Sakura saliendo del Shock.

-¿Ven las marcas de sol y luna que tienen en su cuerpo?-Asintieron-Existe una leyenda que en realidad es verdad, se dice que la diosa de los hilos nos une a nuestra pareja destinada a través de una marca, está puede ser un sol o una luna acompañada de un símbolo a un cuarto del tamaño de la marca-Boruto escuchaba con interés, al igual que su hermana y los que están recibiendo la explicación-Hay subcategorías de una propia marca, con la de sol:

Si es Dorada, significa que eres Hermafrodita, una mujer capaz de transformarte en hombre y poder, ya saben, además de que igualmente puedes tener hijos en tu vientre.

Si es Plateada, significa que eres la pareja de una Hermafrodita.

Y si es de color cobre, significa que eres la pareja de un varón poderoso y algo pervertido. (En algún lugar, Kakashi estornudo).

En el Caso de la Luna:

La Plateada, indica que eres la pareja de un Portador.

La de Cobre, indicaría que eres la pareja de una mujer poderosa pero algo vaga. (Akemi estornudo).

Y la Dorada, indica que eres un portador, un hombre capaz de dar a luz, e igualmente puede darle hijos a una mujer, aunque no es muy recomendable.

-¿Y eso porque?-Interrumpió Sasuke.

-Si dos marcados por la diosa no están con su pareja, y forman una familia con alguien que no sea la misma, reduce su tiempo de vida considerablemente.

-Entonces...

-Si-Respondió Akemi, confirmando la teoría del Uchiha.

-¿Porque Dobe, Hyuga-San?

Ambos nombrados se miraron antes de asentir.

-Por un contrato de matrimonio y antes de que pregunten porque, ¿Ven la marca que está al lado del sol de Hina-Chan y mi luna?-Los Destinados asintieron.

-Esa marca indica el clan al que pertenece la pareja, o en el caso de que sea civil, se representa con algo que identifique a la misma-Respondió la hermana del Uzumaki.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

Boruto no cabía en si, primero llega y sus padres se están muriendo; segundo, descubre que en realidad su padre debería ser su sensei Sasuke, y su "Madre" debía ser Naruto Uzumaki; tercero, que el era la pareja de Mitsuki, su compañero de equipo. Y como no sabía cómo dirigir la información, se desmayó.

Himawari, bueno ella seguía confundida.

Sakura abrazaba a Hinata y lloraba por no haberse dado cuenta.

Akemi hacia una secuencia de manos con rapidez.

Y Sasuke abrazo a Naruto, con su cabeza metida en su cuello, oliendolo.

Naruto miro primero a Hinata y luego de que ambos asintieron, miraron a la figura de hermana mayor de ambos.

-O-oigan

-Digan

Entonces, cada uno agarro de la cara a su pareja y la beso.

-Te amo Teme/Saku-chan

Y entonces... Al momento en que dejó de percibir el chackra de ambos hizo el último movimiento y dijo:

-unmei no henka no Jutsu!!

Y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Capitulo 2: Minato y su conección

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_19 años

Uzumaki Kushina_19 años

Hatake Kakashi_9 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_2 días

«Estúpido y sensual clan Hatake» pensamiento

Pov Normal [11/sep/????]

Akemi despertó, consiguió organizar sus pensamientos y realizar algunos planes, ya que lo único que podía hacer era dormir, pues aún es una bebé, y su padre aún no era Jounnin Sensei.

Así que en estos momentos ella no conocía a Kakashi, que debería de tener 9 años en este momento y no lo vería hasta que ella cumpliera un año de vida, infló sus cachetes.

¡Ella quería ver a su destinado antes!

Y como si sus padres sintieran su molestia fueron a visitarla a su cuarto.

–¿Qué paso mi niña?¿Tienes hambre?¿Sed?¿Pañal sucio?–Fue atrapada en los brazos de su madre, la cuál trataba de quitarle y descubrir lo que generó el, aparentemente, mal humor con el que amaneció. Akemi la veía con rareza y con un ceño fruncido, lo que la hacía verse adorable, según el pensamiento de Kushina, y el de su hermano; eso la hizo poner una cara rara, olvidó que Naruto heredó parte de la personalidad de su madre, mientras que ella heredó la de su padre.

Que irónico–Pensó Akemi–Yo tengo casi la misma apariencia de mamá pero con los ojos y personalidad de papá, y Naruto la apariencia de papá con personalidad de mamá.

Así que debido a ello, la única persona que podría saber en estos momentos que era lo que quería la mentalmente adulta pero que estaba actuando de acuerdo a su edad en su cuerpo de bebé recién nacida era Minato. El cual, al ver qué su esposa no podía quitarle al mal humor a su hija, decidió intervenir.

–Amor déjalo intento yo–Al momento Kushina le entrego a la niña mientras ella también hacia un puchero.

–Veamos–Dijo una vez que tuvo a su hija en brazos–¿Qué tienes pequeña?–Pregunto viendo esos ojos tan parecidos a los de el.

Ella le regreso la mirada mientras pensaba«Veamos, no hice nada interesante en todo este año más que dormir, hacer del baño, comer y observar a papá practicar y entrenar, así que... ¡Cierto!, Ellos conocen a Colmillo blanco y a Kakashi».

–B-banc-o

Pov Minato

–¿Blanco?

Mi princesa asintió, veamos, que significa, comida y sed no pueden ser, ¿el pañal? No creo, ¿Quizá una persona?

Puede tener dos días de nacida, pero seguro que querrá conocer a alguien, ¿Uh?, Noté una marca en su mano izquierda, es un sol color cobre y al lado en menor tamaño el escudo del clan... Hatake.

–Kushi, ¿Recuerdas cuál era esa historia que nos contaron en la academia? «La cuál creo que es verdad».

Aunque me vio con curiosidad, contó.

–Si, la leyenda cuenta que la diosa de los hilos nos une a nuestra pareja destinada mediante una marca, dependiendo del género, puede ser de un sol o una luna y al lado de esta hay un símbolo que representa el clan al que pertenece o algo que sea una característica de la persona en cuestión, ¿Por?

Ahora lo entiendo, los únicos Hatakes que conozco en la aldea son a Colmillo blanco y a su hijo, Kakashi.

–¿Vamos a ver a visitar a colmis?

–shi!–«Sabia que papá lo comprendería rápido, solo llevo un día y medio de nacida y ya me arde la maldita y bendita marca».

–Pues andando mis princesas.

Luego de caminar un rato vimos a dos peligrises/blancos?, Siempre me confundí con el color de cabello de Sakumo.

–¡Hey Sakumo!

–Mm?–Levanto la vista hacia mi– Minato, ¿Que cuentas?

–Pues...

Pov Kakashi [Minutos antes]

–Y por eso conseguí mi espada

–Encerio...

Que raro, siento como si alguien me estuviera llamando, volteé hacia mi izquierda, y vi como se dirigían tres personas hacia nosotros, frene.

–Hijo ¿que pasa?

–¡Hey Sakumo!–Le llamo un rubio mientras cargaba a una bebé pelirubia-pelirroja, la Cuál me miraba y analizaba con curiosidad y yo a ella.

–Mm?–Mi padre volteó a ver al rubio del cuál creo que se me olvidó su nombre– Minato, ¿Qúe cuentas?.

–Pues...–«¿Cómo le dices a alguien que su hijo es la pareja destinada de tu hija recién nacida?».

–¿Podemos hablar los tres?–Pregunto el ahora identificado Minato.

–¡Claro!

–Pa-pa–La niña llamo a su padre con insistencia, este la volteó a ver, y ella se volteo hacia mi estirando sus brazos hacia a mi.

¿Quiere que la carge?, Dolor en su marca.

–Kakashi, ¿Podrías cargar a nuestra hija en lo que hablamos con tu padre?–Asentí.

Cuando la carge, sentí que la marca dejo de arder, que alivió, huele bien, olí su poco cabello. Ella simplemente se recargo en mi mientras sonreía.

Lo que Kushina pensaba en ese momento fue «Minato y su conección con Akemi, tendremos un segundo hijo y este será más cercano a mi, Dattebane!!».

Kushina ya ve el futuro xd

Adiós Cachorros!!!

[Capitulo Editado]

Nota: Después de quemarme la cabeza decidí que Akemi será un año menor que Itachi, además de que corregí las edades de Minato y Kushina, no se sorprendan si cambio unas cuantas cosas.


	4. Capitulo 3:¿No debería ser difícil,o si?

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_19 años

Uzumaki Kushina_19 años

Hatake Kakashi_9 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_2 días

«Estúpido y sensual clan Hatake» pensamiento

Pov Normal [11/Sep/????]

Mientras Kakashi cuidaba a la pequeña Akemi, los padres de la mencionada le explicaron la situación de la marca a Sakumo.

–Bueno, eso explica porque ayer se desmayó–Comento.

–¿Se desmayó?–Pregunto Kushina pensativa.

–Si nos ponemos a pensar, nuestra pequeña nació ayer, por lo cual, la diosa apenas le activo la marca, deduzco que la marca es magia o energía muy poderosa. Así que Kakashi, que apesar de ser fuerte y un prodigio con solo 9 años, su cuerpo no tolero el poder y eso lo desmayó–Teorizo Minato con Rapidez.

Kushina y Sakumo lo vieron fijamente.

–Solo es una Teoría–Dijo algo sonrojado.

Pov Akemi

Ya me siento menos mareada, estos años solo haré lo mismo que antes, es decir hacer que me lean historias ninja, técnicas, observar a papá y a mamá entrenar. Tomando en cuenta que los cuentos me aburren con facilidad, observe a Kakashi. Olvide lo adorable que se veía a esta edad, técnicamente, ¿nuestro relación sería pedófila por mi parte?, ¿Me empiezo a parecer a mi padrino?.

Agradezco a la diosa por hacerlo mi pareja. Cierto, después tengo que cumplir varias cosas de mi lista:

–"conocer" a Itachi-Teme, que si no recuerdo mal el ya tiene un año de nacimiento.

–Hacer que Mamá y papá hagan la alianza con los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha.

–Evitar que Óbito-Nii-San se haga malvado.

–Evitar que Rin muera para que Óbito no se haga malo.

–Hacer que Kakashi valore el trabajo en equipo desde antes.

–Salvar a los buenos (los que no están de acuerdo con el golpe de estado) del Clan Uchiha, De ser posible.

–En cuanto sea el momento, conseguir que padre me lleve con el, para volver a hacer la Jinchūriki de Gyuki.

–Crear la Alianza De los Bijus con sus respectivos Jinchūrikis.

Eso no debería de ser difícil, se supone que la mente y alma de ellos viajo conmigo. Tendré que ver cómo le hablo a Kurama, sin que mamá se de cuenta.

Quiero golpearme la cabeza.

Pov Normal

–«No sé porque pero creo que Akemi se quiere golpear la cabeza»–Pensaron Minato y Kushina al mismo tiempo.

~~~~~~~~~En algún lugar, Hace algunos años atrás~~~~~~~

–¿Estás Seguro, Manda?–Pregunto Orochimaru con su ropa Shinobi algo sucia.

No tuvo tiempo de cambiarse, apenas llegó a la aldea junto con su equipo después de la segunda guerra mundial Shinobi, fue convocado y sin explicaciones dejo solos a Tsunade y Jiraiya.

–Completamente, Gamabunta me dio está profecía, porque su instinto le dijo que sería lo... correcto informarme.

–¿Me la repites, por favor?–Pidio Orochimaru algo sorprendido.

–Su alma y mente regresarán al

pasado, para evitar un futuro

horrible, uno donde la gente perdió

mucho, ella es la enviada para evitar

Muerte, Infelicidad, engaños, odios innecesarios...

Necesita ser apoyada o puede llegar a derrumbarse y fracasar, su sacrificio sería en vano, Ella unirá a las personas, pero hará que otros le odien, evitando dejar aquella carga a su hermano...

–Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres que me quedé en la Aldea, que no haga mis experimentos en la gente del pueblo, y si quiero hacerlo, le pregunto al viejo si me deja experimentar con los Criminales. Y volverme el padrino de aquella niña?

–Exacto.

–¿Y como sabré quién es esa niña?

–Tengo una idea de quién podría ser...

–Te escucho.

Lamento la espera,

Creo que ya se hacen una idea de quién es la niña de está profecía, ¿No?

Estos capítulos, se puede decir que son la calma antes de la tormenta.

Adiós Cachorros!!!!

[Capitulo Editado]

Nota: El arreglo de edades es importante para la historia.


	5. Capitulo 4:¡¿Orochimaru es mi padrino!

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_19 años

Uzumaki Kushina_19 años

Hatake Kakashi_9 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_3 días

«Estúpido y sensual clan Hatake» pensamiento

Pov Normal [12/Sep/????]

Habían pasado los años para Orochimaru, hasta que Manda lo convocó nuevamente.

–Manda, ¿Que sucede?, No me he metido en problemas en los últimos años.

Manda arqueo una ceja antes de contestar–Esso me alegra, ssolo quería informarte que tú futura ahijada ya nació hace tress díass, esspecificamente el 10 de sseptiembre.

Ante esa información, Orochimaru se emociono, llevo esperando esta señal por años.

–Ssus padress sson Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina.

–¿Es hija del destello amarillo y la habanera sangrienta?–Eso le preocupo al sannin de las serpientes, aunque no debería ser tan difícil hacer que accedan a qué el se volviera su padrino.

–Efectivamente, pero tranquilo, no has hecho cosas ilegales en un muy buen tiempo.

–Entonces me retiro, iré a buscar a Minato.

–Suerte.

~~~~~~~~~~1 hora después~~~~~~~

Le tomo bastante tiempo, pero finalmente encontro a destello amarillo.

–Kukuku, Minato-San

El nombrado volteo curioso y se sorprendió de quién lo llamase fuese el sannin de las serpientes, pues este es conocido por estar más tiempo en sus laboratorios que en la aldea en si.

–Orochimaru-Sama, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

–Escuche de parte de Jiraya que tuviste una niña, ¿es cierto?

–En efecto, su nombre es Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi–Contesto un curioso rubio.

–Queria saber, ¿Puedo ser el padrino de la niña?

–Seria un honor–Inclino la cabeza el genio.

–«Eso fue bastante fácil»–Penso Orochimaru.

–¿Quiére venir a conocerla?

–Claro.

Ambos caminaron hasta la casa del matrimonio Namikaze Uzumaki. Luego de unos segundos se encontraban subiendo las escaleras hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de color gris con detalles negros y el nombre de la habitante.

–Si se le hace una habitación muy grande para una recién nacida, es porque está se volverá su cuarto cuando sea más grande.

Luego de esa explicación entraron, en el centro del cuarto podías ver una cuna de color azul cielo, en una de las paredes se veía una puerta de color café con detalles dorados, en otra pared una ventana en la que se puede sentar ya que está acolchonada.

–Y en la habitación que se conecta por la puerta Cafe, sería una oficina para Akemi, ya tiene las librerías y estantes para rollos.

–Wow, sinceramente estoy sorprendido.

Pov Akemi

Ya necesito crecer o cumplir dos años, es aburrido estar sin poder hablar con alguien. Escucho gente entrar a mi cuarto, difícilmente me siento en mi cuna, abro mis ojos sorprendida cuando noto quienes están enfrente mío.

Por un lado, mi papá, pero por el otro, me encuentro con Pedofimaru.

Al parecer papá nota que desperté porque gira y avanza hasta mi cuna, así que alce los brazos para que me cargará.

–Buenas tardes dormilona–Saque la lengua divertida. Pero volteo y miro al sannin.–El es Orochimaru, Sannin de las serpientes, y tú padrino.

¡¿Orochimaru es mi padrino?!

Ya valí, me va entrenar el, Tsunade, que es mi madrina, y por lo que escuche en la mañana, también me querrá entrenar Jiraya. Disfrutaré estos años hasta que cumpla 5 años.

[Capitulo Editado]

Adiós Cachorros!!


	6. Capitulo 5: Equipo Minato

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_22 años

Uzumaki Kushina_22 años

Hatake Kakashi_12 años

Uchiha Óbito_12 años

Nohara Rin_12 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_3 años

«Estúpido y sensual clan Hatake» pensamiento

Pov Normal

Habían pasado 3 años desde el renacimiento de Akemi, en este año, su padre se volvió un Jounnin sensei, hoy el iría a la academia para recibir a su equipo gennin, bueno, el y su primogénita.

Mientras tanto en la academia ninja...

Un peliplata se encontraba sentado, esperando a que dieran los equipos, además de que se encontraba aburrido, el quería estar con su pequeña, pero parece que a el destino le encantaba desesperarlo.

Un pelinegro llegó al salón cansado de llegar corriendo y se sentó al lado izquierdo del peliplata, el cual le miro de reojo algo divertido.

–Óbito, llegaste a tiempo hoy.

El ahora identificado como Óbito, miro a su mejor amigo; buscando algo, que parece que encontro, por qué dijo.

–¿Esperas ver a alguien hoy, Kakashi?

Kakashi dio un suspiro contento, dando por afirmado la pregunta de su mejor amigo y rival. Óbito miro su propia marca, y en voz baja le pregunto.

–¿... A tu destinad@?.

–Si...–Otro suspiro contento.

–¿Es menor o mayor que tu?¿Niña o niño?.

–...menor, niña–Se oculto en su máscara.

–¿Por cúantos años le ganas?

–...9 años

–¿Enserio?

–Si–Óbito se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, ¿Quién era el para juzgar a una diosa?. Ambos amigos platicaban en voz baja, la gente que estaba alrededor de ellos se sorprendían al ver a que, el siempre serio Hatake Kakashi, estuviese sonriendo, o eso suponían ya que la máscara no les dejaba ver, a Uchiha Óbito, el chico bromista y niño que decía que sería Hokage algún día.

Los mencionados seguían platicando, prácticamente ambos los ignoraban, hasta que escucharon a dos personas que corrían, levantaron la vista y vieron llegar a Nohara Rin y a su mejor amiga, Kimaku Aída. Óbito levanto su brazo y señaló el asiento al lado derecho de su mejor amigo en cuanto Rin los noto; está asintió, se despidió de Aída y camino hacia ellos.

–Kakashi-Kun, Óbito-Kun–Saludo en cuanto se sentó, solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Kakashi y una sonrisa ladeada de Óbito, lo cual la sorprendió y, por algún motivo que desconoce, Rin sintió que sus mejillas se calentaron, y giro la vista al frente algo nerviosa.

El Hatake se inclino al oído de Óbito y le dijo:

–Nosborn que galan–Con un tono pícaro, y se alejo antes de que su amigo quiera golpearlo, y sus ojos formaron unas U, dando a entender que sonreía.

–Seras Bakashi–Murmuro el Uchiha algo avergonzado.

–¿Dijiste algo Óbito?–Comento un despreocupado Kakashi.

En algún lugar de Konoha, un joven con Grandes Cejas pensó: «¡¿Mi eterno rival me ha remplazado?!, Daré 170 vueltas a la aldea y después lo retaré a un duelo».

Por algún motivo Kakashi tuvo un escalofrío y pensó en evitar a chico con expandex verde, escalofrío que Óbito noto y le iba a preguntar que pasó pero el sensei entro y todos se callaron.

–Muchas felicidades a todos, oficialmente son unos Shinobis, debería darles un discurso, pero como los conozco, más de la mitad no me va escuchar, así que iré al grano y diré los equipos.

Todos le aplaudieron, pues a eso vinieron, si eran sinceros.

–Equipo 1, estará conformado por Kimaku Aída...

Y así como fue diciendo los equipos, llegaban los senseis, hasta que...

–Equipo 7, será conformado por Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin y Uchiha Óbito, su sensei será Namikaze Minato.

Óbito y Kakashi chocaron los cinco con Rin, hasta que el Hatake se dio cuenta de algo y palidecio.

–Hey kashi, ¿Qúe paso?–Pregunto su mejor amigo y rival.

En voz baja le contesto:

–Nuestro sensei es mi cuñado.

Solo esa oración hizo que la reacción de kashi tuviera sentido. Y el como mejor amigo tenía que hacer algo, reírse de el, el peliplata lo iba a golpear pero.

–Soy Namikaze Minato y vengo por el equipo 7–Los tres se acercaron a el, nuestro querido peliplata que aún no es pervertido, era arrastrado por Óbito y Rin. O así era en un principio, hasta que vieron una cabellera rubia asomarse a un costado de su sensei, para dos miembros del equipo era desconocida, pero por el contrario no lo era para el que era arrastrado por sus compañeros.

En el momento que vio esa cabellera, se soltó de sus compañeros y extendió su brazos mientras sonreía, la cabellera corrió hacia el, le dio un par de vueltas hasta que la dejo recargarse en su pecho. Finalmente sus amigos pudieron observar a la persona, era una niña de cabellos rubios que terminaba en rojo, sus ojos eran de color azul como el de su sensei, calculaban que tenía tres años, vestía unos pantalones tipo anbu de color negro, una playera manga larga gris oscuro, y una chaqueta de color blanco que tenía unos remolinos de color rojo en los brazos, lo que les dio algo de gracia, o al menos a Óbito, fue que usaba una máscara y su cabello caía en uno de sus ojos, igual a Kakashi cuando estos eran niños.

–Hola mi pequeña traviesa–Saludo el mencionado a la ahijada y sobrina de los legendarios sannin mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla aún con su máscara puesta.

–Ohayo Kashi-kun–Devolvio el saludo y le dio una sonrisa de ojo. Hasta que miro a los demás jóvenes.

«Me olvidaba de Óbito-NiiSan y de Rin, ups»Penso Akemi.

–En fin, hagamos una ronda de presentación, digan lo que les gusta y les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, sus pasatiempos, empieza tu, Kakashi.

–¿Ah, yo?Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Lo que me gusta y me disgusta... me gusta mi niña, entrenar con mi mejor amigo, no diré más. Mis sueños para el futuro... Formar una familia con mi pequeña, quizás enseñar. Y mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos.

–«No dijo suficiente información».

–«Dijiste más de lo que esperaba Kakashi».

–«Y cumplirás eso sueños mi rey».

–«Al menos no sonó como un robot, cuidare de tu hijo Sakumo, después de todo, es mi yerno».

–Bien, antes de que sigamos, ¿Podemos saber cosas de su niña sensei?

–Esta bien, después de ella sigues tu castañita y al final tu el Uchiha alegre.

–Olvide mis modales Dattebane, Soy Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi, hija de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, Lo que me gusta y me disgusta... No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro... nunca había pensado en eso. Y mis pasatiempos... tengo muchos pasatiempos peculiares.

A todo el equipo 7 menos a Kakashi, se les salió una gota en la cabeza, el cual sonrió orgulloso.

–Ya hechas las presentaciones, ¿Quieren ir a conocer a mi esposa?

Adiós Cachorros!!


	7. Capitulo 6: ¡Itachi entra en escena!

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_22 años

Uzumaki Kushina_22 años

Hatake Kakashi_12 años

Uchiha Óbito_12 años

Nohara Rin_12 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_3 años

Uchiha Itachi_4 años

«Estúpido y sensual clan Hatake» pensamiento

Pov Normal

Después de que Rin y Óbito se presentaron.

–Ya hechas las presentaciones, ¿Quieren ir a conocer a mi esposa?

–Eso sería genial–Dijo Rin bastante emocionada, Óbito solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

«Uchihas»Pensó Akemi, en algún lugar un peliblanco con marcas rojas en su cara se sintió orgulloso. Kakashi estaba neutral, el ya conocía a Minato y a Kushina desde su niñez, aunque no iba a negar que la comida de la pareja era deliciosa, esperaba que su niña cocinará igual o mejor que sus padres.

Mientras caminaban a la casa que se ubicaba en el futuro complejo Uzumaki, Akemi estaba hablando, en su mente, con Gyūki.

«Gyūki, ¿Cómo se encuentra Bee?»

«Me alegra informar que se recuperó al 100%, de hecho se encuentra entrenando en estos momentos»

«Solo espero que no se sobre esfuerce»

«Y me lo dices tu»

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

Un día después del cumpleaños número 2 de Akemi...

En la casa principal del complejo Uzumaki, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que...

TocToc [que buenos efectos de sonido].

–Yo abro Mina-Kun, tu sigue cocinando–Escuchando un de acuerdo de su esposo, al abrir la puerta fue recibida por la vista de un anbu con la máscara de uma (caballo).

–Buenos días Uma, ¿Que paso?–Le pregunta Kushina mientras cargaba un libro de la Historia Ninja que le estaba leyendo a Akemi. La mencionada solo miro al anbu con neutralidad.

«Finalmente es el día en que Gyūki regresa conmigo». La niña estaba pensando que palabras había dicho la última vez.

–Hokage-sama necesita a Minato-san y quiere ver a la niña.

–Oh, Uma-San ¿Qúe necesita?–Pregunto Minato, que se asomó al escuchar su nombre y la mención de su hija. Cabe resaltar que no trae puesto su delantal, tiene su vestimenta Jounin.

–Hokage-sama te llama a ti y a la niña.

–¡¡Tengo nombe ttebane!!

–Iremos en camino–Dicho eso, el anbu se retiró, el joven padre cargo a su hija, la cuál vestía un traje negro con detalles rojos. Ambos se despidieron de Kushina y caminaron a la torre del Hokage, por el camino, varios ninjas y civiles los saludaban, claro que la alma viajera recordó que varios de los adultos que los saludaron amablemente; en el futuro trataron feo a su hermano, por lo que no estaban en su estima.

En medio de su camino se toparon con Uchiha Fugaku e Itachi, quien también iba en brazos de su padre. El líder del clan Uchiha los noto y se acercó a ellos.

–Minato–Saludo y dejo a Itachi en el piso.

–Fugaku–Minato imitó su acción.

Mientras ambos padres platicaban, los niños se acercaron e imitaron a sus padres.

–Akemi-Dobe–Saludo un Uchiha de 3 años.

–Itachi-Teme–Regreso el Saludo la Namikaze.

Se vieron fijamente y salieron rayitos en medio de ambos, antes de soltarse a reír por la reacción de los civiles, los cuales se habían alejado al sentir el poco, por ahora, instinto asesino de los niños.

~~~~Flashback no Flashback~~~~

Akemi: unos meses de nacida

Itachi: 1 año

Kushina y Mikoto se reunieron en casa de la segunda para platicar, dejaron a sus hijos en la alfombra de la sala y fueron por un par de cosas a la cocina.

Los mencionados se estudiaron con curiosidad, o al menos uno de ellos, por qué la otra lloraba en su mente al recordar la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Itachi, sintiendo la tristeza de la niña, gateó hacia ella, se sentó recargandose en el sofá como pudo, y estiró sus brazos, Akemi se acercó a él y fue abrazada, luego de unos minutos sonrió al sentir la misma calidez que sentía al abrazar a su familia.

Las madres de ambos regresaron a la sala con tazas de té y biberones, y se sorprendieron por la escena frente a sus ojos.

–Aww voy por mi cámara

Flash!!

–Una para ti una para mí–Dijo Kushina, que tenía en sus manos una cámara instantánea, Mikoto acepto la foto que le entregaron, su amiga tenía una igual–Cada una de nosotras va a armar un álbum de fotos sobre esos dos, titulado "Itachi y Akemi", ¿Te parece?

–Me gusta la idea

–Ecepto cuando toque la hoda del baño–Aclaro Itachi, su futura mejor amiga asintió de acuerdo.

–Esta bien.

~~~~Fin del Flashback no Flashback~~~~

Parece que Minato recordó que tenía que ir con el Hokage, por qué agarro a su hija y se despidieron de los Uchiha con rapidez.

–¡¡Hablamos en Otro momento Fugaku, olvide que tenía que ir con el Hokage!!

–¡¡Adiós Itachi-Nii!!

–¡¡Está bien Minato!!

–¡¡Bye Imouto después entrenamos!!

Ambos Uchihas vieron dos destellos uno rojo y uno amarillo.

–Kukuku Se nota que a uno de esos dos se le apoda el destello amarillo, aunque sea dentro de la aldea. ¿Verdad Jiraiya?

–Eso es cierto amigo, ¿Tu que opinas, Tsunade?

–Estoy de acuerdo con ambos, ¿Vamos por Sake?

Afuera de la oficina del Hokage...

Una manchita roja se desplomó en el piso, mientras que la amarilla aterrizó de pie.

–Te dije que aún no dominas el Hiraishin no Jutsu, creo que deberías prácticarlo cuando empiece tu entrenamiento–Le aconsejo mientras la cargaba, la pequeña solo se recargo en su padre.

Ambos entraron a la oficina, luego de que la secretaria los haya dejado pasar.

–Hay están, ¿Por qué fue la tardanza?–Pregunto el Viejo sentado detrás de una pila de papeleo.

«¿Debería decirle sobre el Kage Bushin?, Naa» Se debatieron mentalmente padre e hija.

–Perdone Hokage-sama, me distraje con Uchiha Fugaku/Itachi.

–Eso lo explica–Murmuro Sarutobi Hiruzen antes de volver a su tono de Kage–Tu debes ser la hija de Minato-Kun y Kushina-Chan–Afirmo mientras observaba a la niña, la cuál solo asintió.

–Se llama Akemi, por cierto, ¿Para que me requiere?

–Cierto, necesito que tu y Akemi-Chan vayan a Kumo, queremos realizar una alianza, así que los mandaré a ambos, ya que los demás son demasiado impulsivos.

–Eso sí–Minato sonrió.

[Nos vemos en la segunda parte de este cap, titulada: Namikazes problemáticos

Adiós cachorros]


	8. Capitulo 7: Namikazes Problemáticos

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_22 años

Uzumaki Kushina_22 años

Hatake Kakashi_12 años

Uchiha Óbito_12 años

Nohara Rin_12 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_3 años

Uchiha Itachi_4 años

«Estúpido y sensual clan Hatake» pensamiento

Anteriormente...

–Cierto, necesito que tu y Akemi-Chan vayan a Kumó, queremos realizar una alianza, así que los mandaré a ambos, ya que los demás son demasiado impulsivos.

–Eso sí

Ambos Namikazes salieron de la torre, se dirigieron a casa por algunas cuantas cosas y para despedirse de Kushina/Su mamá, debían partir en la tarde,

–Tadaima!!

Se escucharon unas pisadas rápidas y fueron recibidos por una Uzumaki.

–¿Cómo les fue con el viejo?

–Debemos partir a kumo para obtener una alianza.

–Espera, ¿Akemi-Chan tiene que salir de la aldea?, Que está pensando el viejo, ¡¿ya se volvió senil o como?!

–ka-san despida, uno, dos, des

Kushina respiro hasta calmarse, una vez lo hizo, se dirigió arriba, cuando Minato le pregunto para que, ella contesto que les prepará equipo, en especial para su niña.

–Deberíamos ayudar a tu mama, ¿no lo crees hija?–Nuestro rubio no recibió respuesta.

–¿Akemi?–Miro hacia su costado y no vio a su hija–«La deje en el piso después de que Kushi nos dejara sin aire, ¿Cuando salió de la casa?»

Suspirando, Minato se volvió a poner sus sandalias Shinobi, antes de salir grito–¡¡Regreso a la hora de la comida, Akemi salió sin que nos diéramos cuenta!!

–¡¡¡Okey, iré con Mikoto-Chan un rato antes de cocinar, ya prepare sus cosas para la misión!!!

–¡¡Te amo!!

–¡¡¡Yo igual!!!

Después de esa escena, el Namikaze corrió por la aldea, los aldeanos solo vieron una mancha amarilla.

«Veamos, ¿Dónde se escondería mi princesa?, ¿Con los Uchihas?, No creo, aun no domina el jutsu y su complejo esta muy lejos para alguien de su edad, a pesar de su inteligencia. ¿Con los Yamanakas? No, no es sábado, ¿Akimichis? Tampoco, no tiene mucho que desayuno, ¿Hatake? No, mi sentido de padre sobreprotector se hubiera activado, ¿Naras? Puede ser»Pensó con rapidez y se dirigió al complejo Nara, fue recibido por Shikaku, que acababa de regresar de algún lado.

–¿Que sucede Minato?

–Akemi se escapó... otra vez.

–Esa niña desaparece cada cierto rato, Problemático, ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar?

–En tu complejo.

–No me sorprendería.

–¡¡Adorable!!

Ambos hombres se dirigieron al lugar donde se escucho esa voz, viendo la escena frente a sus ojos, no pudieron evitar sentir compasión por la niña que se estaba quedando sin aire por culpa de Nara Yoshino, esposa de Shikaku.

–Y-yoshino-s-san... aire

–Oh, lo siento pequeña

Y antes de cualquier cosa, la pequeña corrió hacia su padre y se puso detrás de el, usando su pies como protección.

–Akemi-Chan, no salgas de casa sin avisar–Le regaño mientras la cargaba, la mencionada solo asintió–En fin, el es Nara Shikaku, marido de Yoshino-San.

–Un gusto ttebane!!

–Igualmente, ¿Tú mamá es Uzumaki Kushina?

–Hai

–Eso explica que tu cabello sea parte pelirrojo–«su actitud y el tic verbal».

–En dado caso, hablaremos después, tenemos que reunirnos con Kushina, luego saldremos de la aldea, adiós Shikaku, Yoshino-San.

–Sayonara Shikaku-Oji-san, Yoshino-San

[Oji-San=Tío. Ojii-San=Abuelo]

–¿Cómo conseguiste que te dijera así, si no convives con ella?–Le pregunto su Problemática esposa.

–En realidad no es la primera vez que hablo con la niña, y tampoco la primera vez que se cuela en el complejo, suele venir a meditar por qué es el lugar menos ruidoso al que puede acceder por su edad en estos momentos.

–Vaya eso explica muchas cosas.

–Si, Namikazes problemáticos

Con los rubios

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, después de unos minutos se cruzaron con Fugaku e Itachi en el parque, como la anterior vez, se detuvieron a saludarlos.

–¡¡¡Itachi!!!

–¡¡¡¡Akemi!!!!

Y se dieron un abrazo.

–Fuga-kun

–Mina-kun

Y estrecharon las manos.

–Ita-teme, ¿Que crees?

–¿Hm?

–Oto-san y yo saldemos de misión.

–¿Ya prepararon sus equipos?

–Hai, bueno, en dealidad fue ka-san quien lo hizo, en fin, ¿Cómo vas con la meditación?

Con una sonrisa marca Uchiha Itachi–Estoy apunto de lograrlo emi-dobe.

Si su destinado no hubiera Sido Kakashi, ella estaba segura de que Itachi lo hubiera Sido.–Yo igual, cuando vuelva veamos que resultados obtuvo cada uno. Akemi e Itachi se sonrieron.

En algún lugar, Kakashi quería vigilar de cerca a cierto Uchiha.

–Hija, ya vamos con tu mamá.

–Hai, nos vemos Itachi-nii

–Hm

–Emotivo sexy

–Lo se

–Hijo del abol

–!Akemi!

–Ya voy, adiós Fugaku-Oji-san

Luego de unas horas en las que comieron, se despidieron de Kushina y se dirigieron a Kumo.

[Adiós cachorros!!]


	9. Información sobre la marca y más

Decidí que era importante explicar la función de la marca, la historia/leyenda, como funcionan los lazos y también el como afecta la muerte o lejanía de un lazo. Dado que la historia se centra en la marca, en la diosa y en como afecta a los personajes.

Muchas cosas cambian gracias a esta, por cierto, en dos de mis historias (SPAM), subiré cosas relacionadas a Destinados, por decir algo, sucesos de la línea del tiempo original (fragmento del capitulo 1), por qué no voy a estar poniendo Flashbacks a cada rato.

Las historias mencionadas:

»Curiosidades de mis historias

»One-Shots, Headcanons de Harry Potter y más

Y en la de:

»Nominaciones, avisos y más

Podrán saber cuándo actualizaré historias, cuando subiré otras, etc. Así que atentos. Dicho eso, comencemos.

La leyenda

Hace mucho tiempo, existió una adulta de cabellos rojos, piel pálida, pero lo peculiar de ella eran sus ojos, usualmente eran de un color negro, pero cuando tocaba la palma de alguien podía ver su destino en el amor de todo tipo, así que al momento de activar su habilidad, estos se volvían de un color azul marino.

Su otra habilidad era el dejar una marca, la cuál, por algún extraño motivo variaba dependiendo del género de la persona está puede ser un sol o una luna acompañada de un símbolo a un cuarto del tamaño de la marca, cada que ella aplicaba una nueva marca la registraba junto con el color y el efecto que producía en una persona, al final le resultaron 6 marcas; 3 de sol y 3 de luna. Las nombró como subcategorías de una marca, la de sol:

Si es Dorada, significa que eres Hermafrodita, una mujer capaz de transformarte en hombre y poder, ya saben, además de que igualmente puedes tener hijos en tu vientre. Esto lo descubrió cuando unio a una pareja de mujeres, a la que parecía ser la mayor, se transformó en un hombre por la noche, lo cual la sorprendió tanto a ella como a su pareja, pero después lloraron de felicidad al saber que podrían tener una familia, sus nombres eran Mika y Mao.

Si es Plateada, significa que eres la pareja de una Hermafrodita. Mao fue la que obtuvo está marca.

Y si es de color cobre, significa que eres la pareja de un varón poderoso y algo pervertido. Obtuvo estos resultados gracias a una pareja muy peculiar, aparentemente los que obtenían la marca de este color solían ser poderosos, vagos y pervertidos, aunque eran de buen corazón, el nombre de la pareja que le informo era Ethan y Melia.

La de luna:

La Dorada, indica que eres un portador, un hombre capaz de dar a luz, e igualmente puede darle hijos a una mujer, aunque no es muy recomendable. Hubo dos parejas que había marcado, una de ellas fue feliz y formaron su propia familia sus nombres eran Nara Shian y su esposo que no tenía apellido cuando se conocieron, mientras qué la otra no había tenido el final feliz que había visto, sus nombres eran Uzumaki Lyun (Uno de los primeros Uzumakis y es el tatarax8 abuelo del shodaime Uzukage) y Uchiha Aiden (El tatarax6 abuelo de Uchiha Indra). (Más abajo o en la siguiente parte cuento lo que pasó con ellos dos).

La Plateada, indica que eres la pareja de un Portador. Shian era el que portaba este color.

La de Cobre, indicaría que eres la pareja de una mujer poderosa pero algo vaga. Melia era la prueba de ello.

Los que no estuvieron con su pareja se les redujo considerablemente su vida, ella no necesita amar, ella no está destinada a hacerlo, a pesar de que obtuvo descendencia, dejo su legado atrás, las islas que había creado tenían múltiples edificios y estaban protegidos, así que no se preocupo y se mudo adentro de la luna, literalmente, y creo una base donde observa a todos los que nacen, mueren, ella trabaja con destino, tiempo, Vida y Muerte, las deidades más importantes dentro de la jerarquía, ella ya no está viva, tampoco está muerta, simplemente, se encargaba de que hubiera amor, ni uno de los otros interferia con el amor.

Con respecto a las marcas, entre todos habían decidido que se le colocarían a aquellos que tendrían complicaciones para ello, los que estarían destinados a amarse incluso después de la muerte, no necesitan la marca para ello.

Olvido presentarse.

Ella fue bautizada como La diosa de la marca, de los hilos, del amor, Su nombre biológico es Uzumaki Aísuru, la primera Uzumaki y fundadora del Clan Uzumaki.

¿Que les parece la historia/leyenda de la marca?

Se que es muy larga, y eso que no la he escrito toda, algunos se preguntarán, cómo se relacionan todos los nombres mencionados, voy a subir, después, el árbol genealógico para explicarles detalladamente de quién descenderá cada personaje.

Según el traductor, Aísuru significa Amor.

Espero que la historia les haya aclarado algunas dudas, aunque probablemente les generé más, en fin, seguimos.

¿Cómo funcionan los lazos en este Fic (y en futuros fics)?

Cuando alguien nace, sus primeros lazos son con sus progenitores, si son nacidos de alguien que este marcado o están marcados, pero este no está con su pareja si no con otra persona, el niño (luna dorada) se sentirá más cercano al papá (luna plateada) inconcientemente, mientras qué la niña (Sol dorado o plateado) buscará más a la figura materna (Luna Dorada).

A pesar de que conozca a mucha gente, siempre existen los más importantes, estos suelen ser la pareja, los mejores amigos, hermanos biológicos o adoptivos, la familia biológica y no biológica, y los progenitores.

Cuando uno muere, se quiebra un fragmento del alma y el espíritu, si mueren todos los lazos de una persona menos la pareja, aún vive. Pero si muere la pareja también, la persona muere debido a que no tiene alma.

Si está muy lejos de alguno de los anteriores sufre si es de sus lazos importantes. También tiene la capacidad de leer sus pensamientos sin entrar a su mente, ven el aura, OJO, solo si es un lazo tipo A.

Lazo A: Súper importante

Lazo B: Importante

Lazo C: Se preocupa mucho pero no demaciado.

Lazo D: Te cuida lo justo, no le interesa tu salud mental.

Lazo E: No le interesas

Lazo D: ¿Quien eres?

La gente que conoce aumenta o baja dependiendo de sus acciones. Naturalmente casi todos tienen lazos tipo D.

Una persona que está marcada no puede ser corrompida. Gracias a los lazos tipo A, aunque su pareja muera y se quede Sin de su alma, no puede ser manipulado a voluntad, puede ser poseído solo en ese momento, por lo que si alguien planea corromper a alguien, lo primero que hacen es descubrir si tiene la marca.

Eso fue todo de momento.

¿Que les pareció?

¿Quieren que describa la historia de Uzumaki Aísuru más detallada?

¿Quieren saber la historia entre Uzumaki Lyun y Uchiha Aiden?

¿Teorías aquí?

Adiós cachorros!!!!!


	10. Parte 1: Capitulo 8: ¿Padrino?

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_22 años

Uzumaki Kushina_22 años

Hatake Kakashi_12 años

Uchiha Óbito_12 años

Nohara Rin_12 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_3 años

Uchiha Itachi_4 años

«_Estúpido y sensual clan Hatake_» pensamiento

\--

_Luego de unas horas en las que comieron, se despidieron de Kushina y se dirigieron a Kumo._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov Normal

Vemos al dúo problemático caminando tranquilamente, ambos traían consigo unas capas (como las de Shippuden) y sus mochilas que tenían sellos antirobo, cortesía de Kushina.

Mientras iban a velocidad Ninja, Akemi, que estaba en brazos de su padre, decidió hablar con el.

-¿Oto-San?

-¿Hai?-Minato brincaba de rama a rama, el camino se veía algo borroso.

-¿Crees que el tercer Raikage acepte la alianza?

-Esperemos que si, sería beneficioso a largo plazo, eso si, tendremos que vigilar a Danzō para que no intente nada contra Raikage-Sama, en caso de que acepte.

-¿Te refieres a la momia?

-Hai, Fuga me dijo que los anbus de NE, han estado rondando cerca del complejo Uchiha.

-Uh, eso es malo.

-Y que lo digas

Les tomo menos de un día llegar gracias a ciertos Kunai especiales. Una vez llegaron a la entrada, fueron recibidos por dos Chunnin.

-Motivo de visita.

-Una reunión con el Raikage, de parte del líder del Clan Namikaze y la Heredera del Clan Uzumaki.

Los uno de los Chunnin se levantó y les guío hacia la torre del Kage.

–Raikage-sama, el actual líder del clan Namikaze y su heredera quieren hablar con usted.

–Adelante.

Viendo a los dos rubios–Pasen.

–Arigatou.

Dicho eso, entraron en la oficina, Minato dejo a Akemi en el piso, y ambos dieron una mini reverencia.

–Gracias por aceptar Raikage-Sama.

–No hay Problema, de hecho, me preguntaba que le había pasado al clan Namikaze, nuestro pueblo tenía muy buena relación con ellos.

–Lamentablemente, solo quedamos 12 Namikazes, contándonos a mi Hija y a mi.

–¿Cómo...?

–Alguien provoco múltiples incendios y derrumbes en la zona donde vivíamos. Se intentaron apagar los incendios con Suiton, pero, solo habían 13 ninjas en el Clan, de los 500 que éramos, así que los adultos salvaron milagrosamente a 10 niños, fue horrible ver morir a mis padres y tíos, pero no dejaré que nuestro legado muera, al igual que los demás.

–Ya veo, y ¿cómo te llamas pequeña?

–Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi, Ttebane!!

–¿Una Uzumaki, Minato?

–¿Debo suponer que tenía buena relación con mis padres?

–Ellos me hicieron tu padrino en cuanto naciste.

–Oh, eso no lo sabía, creo que no mire bien los papeles... Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, si.

–¿Ya sabes que naturaleza de chakra tiene?

–No había pensado en descubrirlo hasta que fuera hora de entrenarla, por lo que solo nos dedicamos a leerle varios libros, y en cuanto a Teoría, es una experta en Fūinjutsu nivel Uzumaki.

–Seras de temer cuando crezcas–Comento el 3 raikage mientras sacaba algo detrás de su escritorio y se lo entrego a la niña.

–¿Padrino, que?

–Tu tranquilo Minato, pequeña, concéntrate en el papel, y deja fluir un poco de Chakra, asumo sabes que es.

–La pegunta ofende.

–Bien, hazlo.

La primogénita de Minato hizo lo que le pidieron y el papel reacciono dividiéndose por la mitad, un muy pequeño pedazo se quemó, y el resto de las dos mitades se empapó.

–Nada mal, nada mal, Fūton, un poco de Katon, y una gran afinidad al Suiton, ¿Será posible que tengamos a la sucesora del Nidaime Hokage?

Minato Hiba a decir algo, cuando derrepente por la puerta entran A y su hermano B.

–Padre, tenemos problemas, el Hachibi se a liberado, ya nos encargamos de el traidor.

A le lanza un rollo a su padre, el cuál por el Shock no atrapó, emi que se encuentraba más cerca del piso, lo tomó y lo coloco en su mochila, sabía que era lo que iba a pasar con el.


	11. Parte 1: Capitulo 9: Sellado

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_22 años

Uzumaki Kushina_22 años

Hatake Kakashi_12 años

Uchiha Óbito_12 años

Nohara Rin_12 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_3 años

«Estúpido y sensual clan Hatake» pensamiento

Pov Normal

A le lanza un rollo a su padre, el cuál por el Shock no atrapó, emi que se encontraba más cerca del piso, lo tomó y lo coloco en su mochila, sabía que era lo que iba a pasar con el.

Minato tomo a su hija del piso, y salió corriendo siguiendo a su padrino e hijos.

–Se encuentra por aquí, está por hay.

–B tu quédate aqui, aún sigues muy débil por la extracción del bijū.

Killer simplemente obedeció, se encontraba demasiado cansado como para rapear algo.

–Minato, deja a Akemi con el, y ayúdame a sellar al bijū.

–Hai.

–¡No lo permitiremos!–Los 5 giraron hacia las voces, y se encontraron con 2000 ninjas de Iwa.

«Estupidos»

«Ja, morirán los genios, ¿Verdad papá?»

El Namikaze preparo sus Kunais especiales, su padrino y el hijo de este prepararon sus armaduras de rayo.

–A, hijo, intenta detener al Hachibi.

–Hai

–¡Terminaremos con esto en un segundo!

Minato lanzo sus Kunais al piso y empezó la masacre.

Mientras tanto volvemos con Akemi y Killer B.

«Necesesito sacar el cuerpo de este pergamino de sellado, aún no puedo hacerlo sola, así que le pediré un poco de ayuda a B.»

–B-san

–H-hai

–¿Puedes abid el pegamino?

–¿E-esta b-b-bien?

Aun dudando, Killer abrió el pergamino y apareció el cuerpo del ninja inconsciente.

«Perfecto, solo lo arrastrare un poco y empiezo el que es mi primer Fūinjutsu»–Arigatou.

La niña arrastró un poco el cuerpo, se alejo 8 centímetros y empezó a trazar unos cuantos sellos, una vez termino, realizó una secuencia de sellos de mano.

–Fūinjutsu: Gisei no kitte (Arte de sellado: sello de sacrificio).

Derrepente apareció el Shinigami, el cual ladeó la cabeza en señal de pregunta.

–Deseo que selles la mitad Yin del Hachibi en Kille B y la mitad Yang en mi, a cambio toma el cuerpo de este ninja–Señalo a cada persona mencionada.

El Shinigami solo asintió, tomó el alma del Hachibi y la divido en dos (alma y poder), y las ingreso en ambos, lo que puso de rodillas a Akemi e hizo que B se doblará. Tomó el alma del ninja y se fue.

–Terminamos con los ninjas padrino.

–Eres súper rápido, ahijado, yo solo ví un destello amarillo.

–En Konoha me dicen el Destello amarillo por algo.

–¡Padre!¡Namikaze-san!

–¿Que pasa?

–El Hachibi fue sellado.

–¡¿En quien?!

–Volten

Ambos obedecieron, y salieron corriendo hacia los Jinchūrikis del Hachibi seguidos de A.

–Hija, princesa, ¿Estás bien?

–H-hai, solo, decupedo aide.

–¿Y tú killer?

–I-igual, siento que me regeneró un poco.

–Preguntaría quien realizó el sello, pero no es necesario, así que, ¿Quien tiene que mitad?

–B-san la padte Yin, yo la Yang.

–Okey, es una preocupación menos.

–L-la h-hubiera d-detenido s-si fuera lo contrario.

–Creo que el tratado entre Honoha y Kumo está sellado, literalmente.

–Minato, ahijado querido, no intentes hacer bromas.

–Esta bien, ¿Vamos a tu despacho a firmar?

–Si, después se quedarán a dormir en nuestra casa y se van mañana.

–Entendido.

–Los–bosteza–veo mañana–Murmuro Akemi antes de caer dormida.

«Descanza hija»

«Reposa pequeña loca»

«Estoy devuelta Akemi»

~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~


	12. Parte 2:Capitulo 10:El equipo Minato

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_22 años

Uzumaki Kushina_22 años

Hatake Kakashi_12 años

Uchiha Óbito_12 años

Nohara Rin_12 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_3 años

Uchiha Itachi_4 años

(No se porque en las partes anteriores no sale Itachi)

«_Estúpido y sensual clan Uchiha_» pensamiento

~~~~~~~~~

Pov normal

Mientras caminaban a la casa que se ubicaba en el futuro complejo Uzumaki, Akemi estaba hablando, en su mente, con Gyūki.

«_Gyūki, ¿Cómo se encuentra Bee?_»

«**_Me alegra informar que se recuperó al 100%, de hecho se encuentra entrenando en estos momentos_**»

«_Solo espero que no se sobre esfuerce_»

«**_Y me lo dices tu_**»

«_No es mi culpa querer recuperar mis habilidades anteriores ttebane_».

«**_Lo se, pero no es motivo para entrenar hasta el cansancio y tenemos que cambiar tu tic verbal a uno más original_**».

«_Ya lo se, madre tiene el Dattebane, otouto biológico el dattebayo, y mi ahijado el dattebasa, y con respecto al entrenamiento, solo práctico Fūinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, el Hiraishin, y ejercicios de control y manipulación del chakra normal y elemental_».

«**_¿Y te parece poco?_**»

«_Si_»

~~~~~~~~~

La primogénita de Minato tuvo que dejar de hablar con Gyuki por qué su padre le habló.

-Akemi

-¿Hai?-Lo Miro a los ojos diciéndole solo moviendo los labios "Habla con Gyu" y como siempre el le entendió.

Pov Akemi

Hemos llegado a casa.

-Genial-Dijeron Rin y Obito después de haber visto el complejo uzumaki y ver por fuera la casa.

-La casa y el complejo se ven tan geniales como siempre Minato-sensei-Comento Kakashi, quien era el que me cargaba, un momento, ¿Cuando me agarró?

Papá se acercó a nosotros y le dijo a Kakashi:

-Y una de las casas del complejo será tuya, de Akemi y de mis nietos-Entonces se alejo y camino más rápido a la casa riéndose.

-¡Sensei!-Kashi le siguió como un tomate, y Obito y Rin se preguntaban qué pasó.

~~~~~~~~~~

-¡Ya estamos devuelta Kushina!-En eso bajo mamá.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta-Abrazo a papá y en eso noto al equipo gennin que nos acompañaba. Padre lo notó y los presento.

-Ellos son mi posible equipo gennin... si es que pasan el examen de mañana-Desde antes ya pensaba en aprobarlos, si tan solo ellos supieran.

-Te refieres a...-Padre asintió, los chicos se quedaron con la duda.

-Al caso-dije. Todos me miraron, mamá murmuró algo sobre que pasó demasiado tiempo con Uchihas, y eso que aún no "conozco" a Shisui.

-Ustedes ya me conocen, pero aún así, soy Hatake Kakashi-ambos asintieron, kashi nos llevo al sofá, yo me recargue en su hombro. El resto nos siguió y se acomodaron en la sala.

-Nohara Rin, es un gusto-mama se le quedó viendo y asintió, ¿Quizás ser descendiente de Aisuru la hizo notar la marca de Rin?.

-Uchiha Obito, es un placer conocerte-papa y mamá asintieron para sí, entonces desde este momento lo notaron, no es que no lo recordara pero, no me la pasaba reviviendo mis memorias en mi futuro anterior, estaba más ocupada cuidando de Naruto y el resto del equipo fénix.

-Obito, no creí que fueras educado-Comento un divertido Kakashi mientras me dejaba sentada a su lado dejando un margen de espacio, como si esperase la reacción de Obito, la cual no tardó en llegar.

Este se lanzo encima de el, ambos se trataban de empujar, aunque la posición en la que cayeron... Rin y papa se sonrojaron, madre y yo sonreímos, quizás si me parezco a ella en algo.

Cuando haga capítulos más largos, me preocuparé. Trataré de avanzar lo más rápido posible hasta que lleguemos a la acción.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pregunta: ¿Creen que Akemi deba decirle a alguien que viene del futuro?**

**Recordemos que se deja llevar a veces por sus recuerdos (ej: cuando lloro por Itachi), instintos (ej:cuando actuó como bebé), en algún momento se va a derrumbar.**

**Palabras: 578 sin la nota.**

**Adiós Cachorros!!**


	13. Parte 2:Capitulo 11: ¡R!

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_22 años

Uzumaki Kushina_22 años

Hatake Kakashi_12 años

Uchiha Óbito_12 años

Nohara Rin_12 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_3 años

Uchiha Itachi_4 años

«_Maldito y sexy clan Uchiha_» pensamiento

~~~~~~~~

Este se lanzo encima de el, ambos se trataban de empujar, aunque la posición en la que cayeron... Rin y papa se sonrojaron, madre y yo sonreímos, quizás si me parezco a ella en algo.

~~~~~~~~~

Pov Akemi

No se si shippearlos o no, así que solo puse una cara divertida, mamá también lo hizo. Aunque cuando lo notó, me abrazo, asfixiandome, comento:

–Me alegra saber que no eres una amargada como Fugaku y su Hijo Itachi.

–¡Hey ni Fugaku ni Itachi son amargados!–Papa y yo nos quejamos al unísono.

–¿Debería sentirme celosa Mina-Kun?

Papá hizo un puchero y le contesto–No, por qué yo no te digo nada cuando estás con Mikoto-San.

–Touche–Contesto divertida.

–¿Y yo también debería sentirme celoso?–me pregunto Kakashi, aún con Obito encima, el cual veía a Rin que parecía hacerle la misma pregunta de manera inconciente.

–No, por qué no te digo nada cuando estás con...–me quedé pensando antes de decirlo– Obito-Nii-san.

–Touche–Tambien divertido.

–«_Deja vu_»–Pensaba Rin.

**[No sé si lo aclare antes, pero a menos de que seas Yamanaka o Akemi ya esté más vieja (29 años aproximadamente), no pueden leerse los pensamientos]**

Obito se quitó de encima de Kakashi y me abrazo.

–¡Ya tengo hermanita!–Celebraba bastante alegré. Mamá y papá lo veían enternecidos al igual que Rin.

«**_¿Enserio nunca se dio cuenta la chica de lo que sentía?_**»

«_No, y ahora que lo notó me sorprende_».

Kakashi por otro lado, se veía dividido, una parte de el me quería sacar de los brazos de Nii-san, otra parte también estaba enternecido por su mejor amigo, y la otra divertida.

Y después es una la que no es normal, ahora que lo recuerdo, me quedan un año para entrar a la academía, voy a hacer que me ingresen junto con Itachi, como lo hice la última vez. No me quería separar de Itachi, ambos estuvimos en el mismo equipo, je, soy tremenda.

Y dos años para que empiece mi tortura, para lo que me sirvió: Cuando ocurrió lo de nagato, maderita Uchiha y la loca conejo.

¿Quizás aún hay oportunidad de salvar a Nagato, Konan y Yahiko?

No noté que me quedé dormida, hasta que noté que me encontraba en un prado de flores, que tenía en un lago enorme en el centro, ahí se encontraba Gyūki.

«_Estoy en mi mente entonces_»

De algo sirvió meditar, tranquila camino a el, que me estaba esperando ansioso.

–**_No se por que me sorprendo de que estés aquí Akemi._**

–_Uno pensaría que ya estás __acostumbrado_

Un momento... ¡Finalmente puedo decir la r de manera natural! Gyu me vio divertido. A veces olvidó que el puede leer mis pensamientos si lo desea.

–**_¿Apenas lo notaste?, solo faltan tus padres y futuro esposo._**

–_En mi defensa olvide cuando aprendí a hablar correctamente, solo se que es la primera vez que puedo hablar bien, ¡Finalmente!_

Empecé a bailar con la canción de Pasarela de un civil que es un cantante muy famoso en el futuro, ¿Yankee era?

–**_Apesar de que eres una prodigio aun tienes tus momentos infantiles_**–Nego divertido. ¿Qué?, a fin de cuentas me tengo que divertir y me aseguro de que Itachi también lo haga.

–**_¿Ya tienes planes para lo que se aproxima?_**

Deje de bailar y me concentre.

–_Si, nunca se es demasiado precavido, sobretodo después de lo que dijo el viejo Rikūdo._

~~~~~Mini Flashback~~~~~

En un lugar totalmente blanco después de usar el Jutsu...

–¿Dónde estoy?

–En el límite dimensional y lineal.

Akemi volteo y se topo con un anciano que desprendía poder. No le costó mucho reconocerlo.

–Ah, Viejo eres tú.

–No me sorprende que Naruto me diga así.

La ojiazul no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente ante eso.

–Te diré por qué estoy aquí, dado que usaste un Jutsu muy pero muy antiguo, mi presencia a sido solicitada aquí. La diosa de los hilos me mandó a ayudar a su descendiente.

–¿Qúieres reparar la línea temporal?–La Hatake-Namikaze giro la vista hacia la izquierda del Rikūdo Sennin y se topo con dos figuras.

–Aisuru-Sama, Kamidestin-Sama–Abrio los ojos sorprendida, aunque rápidamente se recupero–. Si, muchas cosas no sucedieron como deberían.

–Esta bien descendiente mía, te ayudaremos, pero recuerda, hay cosas que son inevitables.

–Como la guerra o la muerte–Murmuro Kamidestin-Sama. Aunque si lo escuché.

~~~~~Fin del mini Flashback~~~~~

Suspiré, esto será muy problemático.

–**_Aprovechando que estás aquí, te seguiré ayudando con tu entrenamiento de liberación de todo tu Chakra._**

–_Hai, por cierto, ¿Crees que deba decirle a alguien sobre esto?_

~~~~~~~~~

**Hola!**

**¿Creen que Akemi deba decirle a alguien?si es así, ¿A quien?**

**–Itachi**

**–Kushina**

**–Minato**

**–Kakashi**

**–Obito**

**Probablemente haga un salto de tiempo, para que entremos a la tercera guerra mundial Shinobi, e iniciará la carrera ninja de Akemi e Itachi.**

**Adiós Cachorros!!**


	14. Parte 2: Capitulo 12: Obito

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_22 años

Uzumaki Kushina_22 años

Hatake Kakashi_12 años

Uchiha Óbito_12 años

Nohara Rin_12 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_3 años

Uchiha Itachi_4 años

«_Maldito y sexy clan Uchiha_» pensamiento

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Hai, por cierto, ¿Crees que deba decirle a alguien sobre esto?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Unos meses más tarde...**

Pov Normal

Después de que el equipo Minato conociera a Kushina, hicieron varias misiones tipo D, recibiendo ayuda de Akemi algunas veces. Mientras tanto, la mencionada e Itachi estudiaban historia ninja, o técnicas de Taijutsu.

Usualmente Akemi esta sentada en el regazo de Itachi mientras ambos leían, Cabe mencionar que Kakashi no mataba al Joven Uchiha solo porque sabía de la existencia del destinado de este.

Ellos tenían una vida calmada, hasta que...

~~~~~~~~~

**En la Oficina del Hokage.**

-¿Esta seguro Hokage-Sama?-Pregunto Minato preocupado.

-Muy para mí pesar si, según los informes de Jiraiya, han iniciado varias mini guerras entre las aldeas pequeñas, pero estamos seguros de que esto se volverá más peligroso ya que una de las aldeas le declaró la guerra a Iwagakure, y ya sabemos cómo es el temperamento del Tsuchikage, este no dudo en responder, haciendo que el resto de aldeas también ataquen, nosotros no estamos libres de esto-Contesto Hiruzen Sarutobi.-Esta declarado oficialmente, La Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi a iniciado.

El rubio suspiro, analizo la situación y pregunto:

-Dudo que me hayas llamado solo para informarme sobre eso.

-Estas en lo correcto, los tres Sannin están ayudando en los ámbitos que pueden, al igual que el resto de shinobis, temo que tuve que mandar a niños a la guerra, incluidos los recién graduados–El sandaime suspiro–. Necesitamos detener el avance de Iwa, por lo cual ocupo que tú equipo se infiltre en el territorio enemigo para destruir el puente Kannabi.

-Entendido, partiremos lo más rápido posible.-«_Tengo un presentimiento_».

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Con Akemi**

¿Que fecha es hoy?, Mire el calendario después de ponerme mi traje ninja (mencionado en capitulos anteriores).

Esto ya empezó, la tercera guerra, si no recuerdo mal, no deberían de tardar en llamar al equipo de papá para la misión que inició todo esto.

Oh, eso y que mi mejor amigo sufriera un trauma con la violencia de la guerra.

En una de las esquinas de mi cuarto, específicamente al lado derecho de mi cama, deje una marca de mi Hiraishin, agarré dos de los que tengo (tiene 12 kunais), uno para entregárselo a Kakashi y el otro para Itachi.

Estuve repasando mis memorias en cuanto a Jutsus se refiere, y me puse a practicar dos.

Uno que ya tengo dominado y el que necesitaré para destruir/remover la roca y salvar a Obito-Nii-san. Dejando de lado mis pensamientos, baje las escaleras con cuidado, cuando llegue al primer piso sin matarme, me llegó un olor a ramen, así supuse que oka-san está cocinando.

–Oh, Akemi-chan

Camine hacia la sala y me encontré con cierto Uchiha.

–Obito-niisan

Hace 1 semana falleció su abuela, todo el equipo de papa (incluido el uchiha), mamá y yo fuimos al funeral junto con la familia principal del Clan, exacto, Fugaku-Oji-san, Mikoto-san e Itachi-niisan.

Nos despedimos de ella dejándole unas flores azules, sus favoritas, y aunque Obito ya sea un ninja, no puede vivir solo, oka-san y oto-san le ofrecieron adoptarlo, Fugaku dijo que podría mantener el apellido Uchiha aunque viviera con nosotros, lo cual termino de convencerlo y aquí estamos.

–¿Y eso que despertaste tu sola?, Sabes que estamos a sábado, y son las 6 de la mañana–Se acerco a mi y me cargó hasta el sofá con el.

–«_Oh, por nada en particular, solo me prepare para salvarte de tu union a una roca y evitar que te controlarán para usarte como el malo_»–. Tengo la costumbre de levantarme temprano entre semana para entrenar con Itachi–Conteste encogiendo los hombros, Obito solo dijo Touche.

Iba a comentar algo cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

–Ya llegué

–¡Bienvenido de vuelta Oto-san!–Saludamos al unísono mientras nos acercamos a él y lo abrazamos, yo con mi mano derecha y Obito con la izquierda, papá nos regreso el abrazo. Nos separamos justo a tiempo por qué mamá salió de la cocina y se tiró a asfixiar... digo abrazarlo.

Noté que, apesar de sonreirnos, se encontraba tenso, si, ya le dieron la misión.

–Obito, hijo

–¿Si?–Parece que aún no termina de acostumbrarse a tener una familia, solo tuvo a su abuela y ya.

–¿Podrías ir a buscar a Kakashi y ambos buscar a Rin?–Kakashi, un día después desde la formacion del equipo 7, le pregunto a mamá y a papá si se podía mudar a una de las casas del complejo, claro que ellos dijeron que si, así que le dieron una de las casas de dos pisos, apta para una familia de 4, así que esté duerme en la habitación principal.

–Por supuesto–Me dejo en el piso, se acerco a la entrada, se puso sus sandalias y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Kakashi.

–Vamos a sentarnos–Mama siguió a papá, y yo a ellos, teniendo que impulsarme con Chakra para subir, ya que ambos estaban tensos, por la guerra y lo que conlleva.

–¿Qué te dijo el Hokage amor?

Yo solo me mantuve en silencio, no es que ellos ignoraran mi presencia, saben que no soy ignorante ante lo que ocurre en las guerras y todo eso, leer historia ninja y temas relacionados a guerras sirve para algo.

–Nos dio una misión de infiltración, tenemos que destruir el puente Kannabi para evitar el avance de Iwa.

–Sabia que tarde o temprano ellos también tendrían que salir, pero no creí que tan rápido, no me malinterpretes, no es que no crea que son capaces de defenderse, Kakashi recién fue ascendido a Jōnin, Rin estudia ninjutsu médico y Obito a mejorado mucho y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que obtenga el Sharingan, pero...

–Se como te sientes Kushi, lo se.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la pego a el.

**Obito**, ¡Te salvaré Dattebane!

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Ya llegamos a la acción.**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¡¡Adiós Cachorros!!**


	15. Parte 2: Capitulo 13: Ya estoy devuelta

Edades de los personajes:

Namikaze Minato_23 años

Uzumaki Kushina_23 años

Hatake Kakashi_13 años

Uchiha Óbito_13 años

Nohara Rin_13 años

Namikaze Uzumaki Akemi_3 años

Uchiha Itachi_4 años

«_Maldito y sexy clan Uchiha_» pensamiento

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Obito**, ¡Te salvaré Dattebane!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov ???

¿Donde estoy?

Abrí los ojos pero los cerré rápidamente por la luz que me llegó de golpe, espere unos segundos y los volví a abrir, al mirar la decoración pude deducir que, lo que pasó no fue un producto de mi imaginación.

**Minutos antes...**

En un espacio blanco apareció de la nada una persona de cabellos negros atados en una coleta baja, que vestía una bata rojo oscuro, la cuál abrió los ojos revelando que estos eran de un color negro.

La bata tenía el logo del Clan Uchiha en su espalda.

–¿Qué hago aquí?

Lo único que recordaba el pelinegro era que se encontraba con sus padres y destinado cuidando de su mejor amiga hasta que se desmayo derrepente.

–Yo puedo contestarte eso Uchiha Itachi.

El nombrado se puso de pie y lo miro, por algún motivo de le hacía conocido...

–¿Puedo saber su nombre?–Si el hombre era malo, el ya se encontraría en desventaja de poder. Si era bueno, lo cual no dudaba, no tendría de que preocuparse.

–Soy Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, mejor conocido como el Rikudō Sennin.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–«_Estoy delante de una deidad, ¿Para que me trajo __aquí?»_.

–Y posiblemente te preguntarás por qué estás aquí–el Uchiha solo asintió–Veras, Akemi utilizo un Jutsu muy antiguo, el cuál termino por convocar a Kamidestin-sama, Uzumaki Aísuru, mejor conocida como la diosa de los hilos–Itachi volvió a abrir los ojopps sorprendido– y a mi. El jutsu era unmei no henka no Jutsu.

–¿Es para reparar está línea temporal verdad?

–Efectivamente. La dejamos regresar al día de su nacimiento, pero la consecuencia fue borrar casi todo lo sucedido desde el día siguiente y alterar parte del pasado solo con el hecho de llevarla a ese momento, Rescatamos tu alma y todo lo que conlleva.

(**Es decir: Su alma, la transmigracion [asumo que ya tienen sus sospechas de quién es Transmigrante, su marca de destinado y la maldición de esta, y todos sus recuerdos de cuando vivió y cuando fue revivido por el Edo tensei**).

–Sigo sin saber en qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto–Itachi conocía a su amiga y sabía de lo que era capaz pero en estos momentos se preguntaba que tan mal quedó la salud mental de esta después de lo sucedido hasta el nacimiento de sus hijos.

–La he estado vigilando desde la primer línea temporal, que es de dónde vienen sus almas, note como se encontraba por la perdida de sus seres queridos, sus lazos más importantes. En esta nueva línea se le ve muy estresada, obviamente sabras que ella trata de mantenerlo oculto de todos, pero temo que se rompa más.

–Creo que ya se lo que hago aquí, la ayudaré no se preocupe Rikudō-sama.

–Gracias–Suspiro de alivio Hagoromo–Te daré un regalo, a la joven Namikaze le permití mantener solo sus conocimientos y un regalo que le ayudará, claro que ella no sabe de este último.

El Uchiha se preguntaba que sería eso último.

–Te daré lo mismo que a ella, excepto que tú si sabrás de el segundo regalo, el cual es, que puedas obtener el Mangekyō Sharingan sin quedarte ciego en lo que tú hermano menor lo activa.

La mirada neutra de Itachi brillo ante eso último, sin registrar unas palabras que recordaría después "[...]_lo mismo que a ella, excepto que tú si sabrás de el segundo regalo_". El Rikudō noto este hecho y suspiro divertido.

–Te mandaré al día en que observaste el horror de la guerra, Akemi te dirá lo demás.

–Entendido.

**Fin del recuerdo...**

Me levanté de la cama viendo mis manos, definitivamente no creí que existiera ese Jutsu, aunque el costo deja en claro que es un Kinjutsu. Dejando eso de lado, vi el reloj en mi mesa de noche, así que tome mi ropa y me metí a bañar, una vez cambiado di un vistazo a mi habitación, me acerque a mi antiguo escritorio y noté 4 fotos colgadas en la pared.

Una era con mis padres, la que se encontraba abajo de esa era una con la familia de Akemi y la mía, la que está a la derecha era solo yo con Akemi en el parque, y arriba de esa éramos ambos de bebés.

Sonreí, después cambiaría las fotos agregando a Sasuke, Naruto y a mi Shisui.

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi cuarto. Di el pase sin voltear a ver quién era, solo seguí contemplando las fotos.

–No soy la única que despierta temprano ¿eh, Itachi-nii?

Esa voz, volteé y mire a mi mejor amiga.

–Akemi...

–Ese tono, ¿Ita-kun del futuro?–Pregunto sorprendida. Solo asentí y abrí mis brazos en señal de abrazo.

Akemi rápidamente me abrazo del cuello y yo de la cintura (**Solo son mejores amigos en esta historia**). Cuatro segundos más tarde y sentí mi hombro mojado.

–B-baka

–Ya estoy devuelta princesa, ¿te importaría ponerme al día antes de que hagas alguna locura?.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Si, se nos unió Itachi del futuro anterior, descuiden, el va a hacer el único del futuro trágico junto con Akemi.**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**¡¡Adiós Cachorros!!**


	16. Parte 2: Capitulo 14: En camino

**Cuando terminé la historia, está será editada, es decir, que corregiré las cosas que se me vayan por el camino.**

**Debo de recordarles de que no va a hacer 100% fiel al anime o manga, sobretodo en cuestiones de diálogos o personajes, así como la historia, obviamente.**

**Ya me aburrí de estar colocando las edades, de todos modos ustedes ya ubican en qué parte nos encontramos de la historia original. Vamos a nombrarlo:**

**Arco del puente Kannabi.**

**Recuerden que varias fechas pueden moverse por conveniencia del Fic, esto es un Au (Alternative Universe), es decir, que esto no será parecido en varias partes al original.**

«_Maldito y sexy clan Uchiha_» pensamiento

~~~~~~~~~~

–Ya estoy devuelta princesa, ¿te importaría ponerme al día antes de que hagas alguna locura?.

~~~~~~~~~~

Pov Normal

Después de poner al día a Itachi y darle agua por qué se estaba ahogando al descubrir quién era el padrino de su amiga, Akemi le contó cuáles eran los sucesos más cercanos.

–Los Sucesos más cercanos (al menos de los que soy conciente) son:

•La misión del puente Kannabi, donde supuestamente murió Obito-niisan.

•Poco después ocurre lo que conocemos como el secuestro de Rin por parte de Kirigakure y su intento de invasión a Konoha, donde ella se sacrifica para detener los planes de Kirigakure. Y momento donde Zetsu debió de aprovechar para poseer a Obito.

•Después sucede la batalla de Akatsuki (cuando aún no caían en manos de la estúpida planta) contra Hanzō y la momia de Danzō.

–Según la información que me dio Rikudō-Sama, esa batalla ocurre al mismo tiempo que lo del puente Kannabi y cuando yo estoy ayudando a mi clan–añadió Itachi, que estaba sentado en la cama junto a ella.

–Tendremos que ver qué hacemos con eso, sigo:

•El enfrentamiento de papa vs algunos ninjas de Kumo por culpa del concejo, menos mal nadie murió.

–Yo se de otra batalla–murmuro el uchiha–. Y lamentablemente es de el Tercer Raikage contra los 10.000 de Iwa.

–... Falleció verdad–Su amigo solo asintió, Akemi suspiro, ¿cómo se tomaría la noticia su padre?–. Y la última de la que se sabe es la Batalla en El Paso de Las Campanillas, donde sólo pudo sobrevivir un niño, Kabuto Yakushi, mejor conocido entre nosotros como el sirviente de Padrino.

–Aun no me acostumbro a eso.

–¿A qué Orochimaru sea mi padrino?

–Eso mismo.

–Al principió yo tampoco me lo tomé normal, pero después te acostumbras–acerco su mano a la cabellera de Itachi y acaricio sus cabellos, este solo cerro los ojos–. ¿Qué marca usas para cuidar tu cabello teme?, el mío también está cuidado pero no brilla tanto.

Aún con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa algo divertida le contesto:

–Secreto querida, secreto.

–Siempre diva, nunca indiva–suspira exasperada. Levanta la vista y ve el reloj, faltaban unos minutos.

–Tenemos que decir que hacer con respecto al trío de huérfanos de Ame, yo ya tengo el plan para lo del puente, y tú te las arreglarás bastante bien por qué ahora sabes que hacer.

–Aunque se que debo de matar al hombre sin pensar, puede que padre se pregunte del porqué no reaccione como la anterior vez, y con respecto a lo de Ame, y si les dejamos una nota a tu padrino y a Jiraiya-sama que les dejemos una pista fácil de captar para que vallan y eviten la posible muerte de Yahiko.

–No es mal plan, y creo que se que podemos poner en ella.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama rápidamente, Itachi saco un papel, una pluma y tinta del escritorio de su cuarto.

–Dime que escribo.

–¿Qué tal?: "_En Ame un trio de Huérfanos requieren ayuda_"

El Uchiha escribió eso y miro a su amiga pidiendo explicación.

–Necesitamos ser algo directos por culpa de Ero-Sennin.

–Ya veo, ¿Se las entregas tu o yo?

–Creo que es mejor que lo haga yo, en lo que terminó los preparativos de el plan que te mencione, ellos ya esten llendo a Ame.

–Perfecto.

Una vez con la nota en uno de los sellos que tenía su suéter, removió los sellos silenciadores de la habitación.

–¿Cuándo los colocaste?

–Antes de hacer notar mi presencia.

Los viajeros del tiempo bajaron y se toparon con sus respectivos padres, junto con el equipo Minato.

–Hasta que bajan, por un momento creí que tendríamos que ir por ustedes–comento Kushina, Mikoto asintió de acuerdo.

–Lamentamos la tardanza–los primogénitos de ambas familias se inclinaron levemente.

–En fin, Itachi, nos tenemos que retirar, puedes despedirte–dijo Fugaku.

–Hai.

–A veces eres muy frío Fugaku–Minato le reclamo un poco mientras lo acompañaba arriba por sus cosas. Las esposas de ambos solo negaron divertidas.

Akemi suspiro y abrazo a su amigo, este le corresponde sin pensar.

–Se que no te gusta matar pero mantente fuerte Ita–murmuro en el oído del otro para que no les escucharán los demás, se quedaron unos segundos así, para exasperación de Kakashi y Obito.

–Tu igual–se separaron justo cuando bajaban los patriarcas de una manera... Normal. Minato estaba en la espalda de Fugaku cargando la mochila de misión de este último. Ya estando abajo, el Namikaze se bajó y le entrego su mochila con una sonrisa.

–Bien, vamonos.

Las dos familias más los invitados salieron, solo para despedirse de los Uchihas, y estando en la puerta de la aldea, despedir al equipo 7.

–Te cuidas mucho pirómano–le pidió Minato a su amigo mientras lo abrazaba por unos segundos.

–Bellas palabras las que me dices rayitos–respondio este, en el lenguaje de ambos, eso significa "De acuerdo".

–Nos vemos kemi–Itachi junto sus dos dedos y le dio un golpecito en la frente a la nombrada mientras le sonreía.

–¡Hai!–ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el gesto, cuando derrepente sintió que la cargaban. Miro hacia su derecha y se trataba de un Kakashi haciendo pucheros.

–¡Kashi no seas celoso!–y procede a reírse, su amigo niega divertido.

~~~~~

Una vez separadas las dos familias, la Jinchūriki consiguió sentarse bien, aún en brazos del Hatake para diversión de su padre, madre y Rin. En el camino se toparon con las personas que requería ver, para su fortuna se detuvieron 20 centímetros antes de la puerta de la aldea.

–¡Padrino!–la mitad y mitad extendió sus brazos hacia el Sennin de las serpientes.

–¿Ataque de celos?–pregunto mientras la acomodaba en los brazos de el.

–Hai–aprovechando que los adultos y los otros se distrajeron, la descendiente de la diosa coloco el mensaje en un bolsillo del equipamiento de su padrino, cosas que este noto, la miro por unos segundos, ella le susurro:

–Leelo con Ero-sennin y actúen rápido–pidio su ahijada con la mayor seriedad posible, el Sennin asintió antes de mirar a los demás otra vez.

Cuando se despidieron de dos de los Sannins, la mini Kushina estaba en brazos de su madre.

–«_Que se caminar, ¿o ya se les olvido?_».

–«**_Creo que no quieren que te canses_**».

–«_Pues eso sera_».

Dejo de hablar con su mitad de Gyūki, hizo que su madre le bajará y miro al equipo de su padre.

–¿Están listos?

–¡Hai!

–Nos vemos Kushina, Akemi.–Minato miro a ambas. Estás asintieron.

–¡Tengan cuidado y háganlo lo mejor que puedan, chicos!

Kakashi y Rin asintieron, Obito solo hacia un puchero. Aprovechando la posible distracción, se acercó a ellos, jaló un poco de las mochilas de ambos y estos la miraron y se inclinaron para escucharla.

–No olvides el Kunai kashi, si pasa algo muy grave, Rin le recuerdas por favor–ambos asintieron ante la petición, y se enderezarón.

–Y... Obito...

–¿Qúe?

–Eres un necio, torpe e impulsivo y un cabeza hueca, ¡así que ten muchísimo cuidado ahí afuera!. Si vuelves herido, ¡mi puño no será lo único que estará esperándote! ¿Te ha quedado claro?

–¡He!¿Quién te crees que soy?

–«_Alguien muy despistado e inteligente, irónicamente_».–penso su hermana menor.

–Soy el hombre que se convertirá en Hokage. ¡Lord Uchiha Obito! ¡No hay de que preocuparse!

–«_Mejor no digo nada_».

–Hare que la misión sea un éxito y... ¡Volveré con todos sin un solo arañazo!

–«_El plan es que vuelvan todos, lo del arañazo, no prometas nada nii-san_».

–¡Lo prometo!

–¡Mm...!¡Será mejor que cumplas esa promesa!

–«**_Ya veo de dónde saco lo energético Naruto_**».

–¡Jejejejeje!

Mientras se alejaban y se despedían con la mano. Kushina aún se sentía preocupada y Akemi solo pensó en algo.

–¡ka-san iré a entrenar!–comento la heredera Namikaze, y comenzó a correr.

–¡Recuerda llegar a Comer o descansar!

–¡Hai!

–«_Esta vez... ¡Lograre que vivan! Y... ¡Te mataré Zetsu!_».–levanto la mirada un poco y se podía vislumbrar un color rojo en sus ojos.

~~~~~~~~

¿Que tal estuvo el capítulo?

¿Teorías?

¡Adiós cachorros!


	17. Parte 2: Capitulo 15: ¿Salvados?

**¿Qué tendrá de nuevo el futuro con todas las acciones tomadas por Akemi e Itachi?**

**Recordemos que esto se trata de un Fanfic, así que no esperen las cosas 100% originales, haré cambios en edades, tiempo de los sucesos y así.**

**Que quede claro que no se mucho japonés, por lo que uso Google translate.**

«_Maldito y sexy clan Uchiha_» pensamiento.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

–«_Esta vez... ¡Lograre que vivan! Y... ¡Te mataré Zetsu_»–levanto la mirada un poco y se podía vislumbrar un color rojo en sus ojos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov Normal

Se puede apreciar un campo de batalla, en el un pequeño niño corría, se trataba de Uchiha Itachi, como lo recordaba, el tuvo que apoyar a su clan en la guerra a pesar de ser un civil. Dejo de correr en cuanto se topo al señor de la otra vez, y sin pensarlo lo apuñaló.

–«_El iba a morir quemado por papá de todos modos _»–se tranquilizó con ese pensamiento. A lo lejos una sombra negra lo miraba.

–_Ese chico..._–sonrió de manera peculiar.

••••••••••••••••••

La misión iba normal, hasta que se llevaron a Rin.

–Debemos de ir por ella, Kakashi

Obito estaba preparado para intentar convencer a su amigo de ser necesario, hasta preparo una frase, pero, para su agradable sorpresa, este acepto sin más.

–De acuerdo, Vamos–asi que fueron corriendo hacia donde la tenían.

–Por un momento creí que dirías que no, hasta había preparado una frase bien epica–comento Obito mientras corría al lado del Hatake.

–Puedes decírmela de todos modos–ofreció el peliplata algo curioso.

–En el mundo de los ninjas, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria–dijo lo más serio posible.

–Buena frase–Kakashi freno y avanzo con cuidado, Obito lo imitó.

–Rescatemos a Rin.

•••••••••••••••

Ya tenían a Rin, se fueron corriendo de la cueva, cuando una roca iba a aplastarlos. Obito sin pensarlo los empujó haciendo que la roca le cayera en la mitad de su cuerpo. Kakashi, quién tenía implantado el Sharingan, se negaba a dejar morir a su mejor amigo.

Rin, quien tampoco quería dejar al Uchiha, recordó lo que les dijo Akemi.

–"_No olvides el Kunai kashi, si pasa algo muy grave, Rin le recuerdas por favor _".

Cierto, no perdían nada por probar.

–¡Kakashi!–el nombrado volteó a verla–¡El Kunai!.

El hijo de colmillo blanco saco el Kunai que le entrego la bicolor y lo lanzó a un lado. De el emergió la misma.

–¡Obito-niisan!–la Namikaze respiro un poco antes de empezar a hacer una secuencia de sellos rápidamente.

–Voy a usar una técnica que me permite liberarlo, pero después de usarla solo tendré suficiente chakra para regresar a la aldea, en mi cama si desean saber. Después de que me vaya, llamen a papá con el Kunai que el les entregó y no mencionen mi aparición, yo le diré después–los tres integrantes del equipo Minato asintieron, bueno, Obito solo parpadeo. Akemi terminó la secuencia de 20 sellos [Originalmente son 40] y grito:

–Mokuton: Jaiantoāmuzu (Elemento Madera: Brazos gigantes).

De la tierra emergieron dos brazos, con concentración, uso los dos brazos para cargar la piedra y la lanzó 6 metros lejos de ellos. Los brazos desaparecieron y la bicolor callo de rodillas tomando aire.

El cuerpo de el Uchiha estaba bastante lastimado pero aún se podía salvar. Rin recargo a Obito en ella con ayudado del Hatake.

–Y-yo me r-retiro, llamen a Papá–lanzo su Kunai al aire y desapareció. Apareció en su cama y quedó inconciente.

El futuro sexto Hokage lanzó el que le entrego su sensei y este apareció en una luz amarilla. Este los miro con sorpresa y preocupación.

–Chicos...

–No hay tiempo de explicar sensei–Rin señaló detrás del Namikaze, habían varios ninjas.

–C-creo que n-no e-es n-necesario pe-pelear, debemos i-irnos–le costaba hablar al pelinegro, el resto asintió de acuerdo, Minato tomo por los hombros a Rin y a Kakashi, estos a su vez tomaron fuerte al Uchiha, y antes de usar su técnica, lanzó 3 sellos explosivos con un diseño distinto al habitual y estos se multiplicaron. Los alejo lo suficiente para verificar que si destruyeron el puente.

O lo que quedaba de el, pensaron al mirar. Ahora sí, el futuro Yondaime ya los transportó y aparecieron en la puerta de la aldea llendo directo al hospital.

–Cómo que la explosión fue muy fuerte para ser sellos explosivos normales, o es cosa mía–pregunto el Hatake cargando como princesa al Uchiha para exasperación de este.

–Efectivamente, es una mejora que quiso hacer Akemi–contesto la pregunta.

•••••••••••••••••••

Justo cuando Nagato estaba de espaldas al igual que Konan y Yahiko, evitando un ataque de frente. No podían prevenir un ataque que les lanzó Danzō, o eso creyó Yahiko.

Todo se llenó de humo, los tres habían cerrado los ojos, pero los abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar una voz bastante familiar.

–Intentando matar a mis pupilos por la espalda ¿Eh?–dijo un peliblanco.

–¡Jiraiya-Sensei!

–kukuku, se me apetece hacer carne de idiotas al vapor–siseo Orochimaru. Danzō al reconocer la voz, escapó antes de que se dispersará el humo, así que noquearon a Hanzo, lo amarraron y lo aventaron a la aldea de Ame como si fuera un saco de patatas.

–Chicos–les saludo Jiraiya.

–No es seguro que sigan aquí–dijo el sennin de las serpientes, su amigo asintió de acuerdo. Así que decidieron llevárselos a la aldea, mientras caminaban el sannin de piel pálida iba pensando.

–«_Definitivamente tengo que hablar con mi ahijada, ya no puedo posponer la conversación de la profecía _».

••••••••••••••••

Kushina, se había emocionado en casa de Mikoto, junto con Hyuga Hana, se despidió de ellas luego de unas 3 horas. Se dirigió a casa rápidamente, había asumido que su hija ya comió [Cosa que hizo antes de Ir a la misión del puente].

Cuando tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hija, esta se abrió fácilmente, mostrando a una Akemi inconsciente.

–¡Musume!–tomo una de sus manos.

–«**_Relaja pelo de tomate, tu hija solo está recargando sus reservas de chakra_**»–le informó una voz profunda e irritada.

–«_Primero, ¡No me digas así!, Segundo, ¿Enserio? _»–Kushina aún no se acostumbra a hablar con el Kyūby.

–«**_Hai, vamos a darle algo de mi chakra para acelerar su recarga_**»–la pelirroja acepto, después de transferirle algo de chakra, está empezó a tomar más color.

–«**_Deberia de estar despertando entre hoy en la noche y Mañana_**».

••••••••••••••••••

–_Ella es perfecta para nuestro plan Madara._

~~~~~~~~~~~

**¿Que tal quedó el capítulo?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**¿Teorías?**

**Ya apareció Kurama, además de que se evito la "muerte de Obito", y la muerte de Yahiko. Alguien está vigilando a Itachi, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que también vigilen a su mejor amiga.**

**Orochimaru a pospuesto una plática necesaria.**

**Además, ¿Quién es "ella"? Y ¿qué planes tienen con ella?.**

**¡Adiós Cachorros!**


	18. Parte 2: Capitulo 16: ¿Y sí?

**Después de salvar a Obito y a los tres huérfanos de la lluvia, ¿Qué sucede con la persona que supuestamente sustituirá a Obito como villano?¿Akemi tendrá dolores de cabeza a largo plazo?**

«_Maldito y sexy clan Uchiha_» pensamiento

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—_Ella es perfecta para nuestro plan Madara._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov Normal

Como el sandaime había dicho, tuvo que mandar a varios equipos de gennins a realizar misiones, por lo que nos centraremos en un equipo en particular.

El actual equipo 1.

Los dos chicos y el sensei peleaban mientras la chica evitaba que lastimaran a los demás usando un arco desde un árbol para tener mayor rango de ataque.

Todo iba normal hasta que alguien la jalo por detrás, y con eso consiguieron matar a los tres hombres, dejándola en un shock momentáneo, y eso fue lo último que vio antes de caer desmayada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando pudo abrir sus ojos, noto que se encontraba dentro de una cueva un tanto peculiar.

—¿Dónde...?

—¿Estas?—le contesto una voz.

—¡¿Quién es?!

—Relajate, no te haré daño, solo mira la pantalla que tienes enfrente.

En cuanto dijo eso, la televisión que tenía enfrente se encendió mostrando distintos momentos del Team Minato junto con Akemi y Kushina. Todos se veían felices, pero la persona que destacaba era Obito, molestando y fascinando a la chica.

—¿Qué Vez?

—A Uchiha Obito.

—¿Está sonriendo mucho?

—Si

—¿Se nota por qué sonríe?

—Por la presencia de Bakashi, una mocosa bicolor y la estúpida de Rin—los ojos café claro de la chica se estaban haciendo totalmente negros, para placer de Zetsu.

—Según se, ¿no se supone que Nohara Rin es tu mejor amiga?

—¡Esa desgraciada me robó a MI Obito!—el alma de la chica también se estaba oscureciendo.

—¿Y que hay con respecto a Hatake Kakashi y Namikaze Akemi?—ya que la chica estaba siendo cegada por el odio, nunca se cuestiono como es que el desconocido sabía tal información.

—Unos estorbos en mi camino, si no era Rin era el Hatake quien me robaba la atención de el, y ni hablar de esa mocosa.

—Si te ofrezco la oportunidad de matarlos y quedarte a Obito para ti sola, ¿Aceptarías?

—Donde firmo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, a penas llegaron fueron atendidos con rapidez, en especial Obito, la propia Tsunade se encargaba de su operación. Kakashi y Rin estaban sentados afuera de la sala donde estaba el Uchiha, el primero con su ojo vendado (en lo que su Sharingan se adapta a el) y la segunda recuperaba su Chakra.

—Chicos, si no les importa, voy a pasar a casa para informarle a Kushina dónde estamos.

Ambos negaron.

—No hay Problema Sensei.

Y en un destello Minato apareció en su casa.

—¡Estoy devuelta!

Se escucharon pasos que bajan rápidamente, una cabellera Pelirroja se reveló.

— ¡Minato!—lo abrazo por unos segundos antes de preguntar—¿Y los chicos?

—En el hospital esperando a noticias con respecto a Obito.

—¿Qué le pasó a Obito?—Kushina estaba preocupada. Sus dos hijos se lastimaron de una u otra manera.

—No estoy muy seguro de toda la historia, pero la mitad de su cuerpo parece haber sido aplastada—Minato tenía una mueca de preocupación y duda.

—Primero Akemi y ahora Obito—la pelirroja suspiro. El rubio se alertó.

—¿Qué le pasó a Akemi?

—Parece que se sobreesforzo y agotó 3/4 de su Chakra—el padre estaba analizando todo. Cuando llegó y saco a los chicos del puente había sentido chakra de su hija, al inicio lo había descartado por lo lejos que estaban de la aldea, pero recordando que está tenía la fórmula del Hirahashin no sería tan descabellado como pensó en un inicio.

—Minato

El nombrado volteó y antes de que su esposa pudiera preguntar algo, se escucharon pisadas nuevamente, y de las escaleras bajaban Itachi y Akemi, la última recargada en el primero.

—¡Mi niña ya despertaste!

~~~~Unos minutos atrás~~~~

Poco después de que la pelirroja bajará, la hija de esta empezó a abrir sus ojos.

—Necesito aumentar mis reservas de Chakra—fue lo primero que dijo al despertar. Intento moverse pero noto que estaba abrazada a alguien que reconoció fácilmente.

—Itachi-Kun—el nombrado dejo de leer y la miró. Solo tenía una mano en la cabeza de su amiga y leía con su mano de izquierda, la bicolor había estado abrazada al Uchiha.

—Veo que despertaste, llegué hace 5 horas, los funerales serán dentro de 2 días, ¿Cómo aceleraste tu recuperación?—dejo el libro en el buro que estaba más cerca de el.

—Ya veo, obtuve ayuda de el viejo—contesto mientras soltaba al Uchiha y se estiraba. Este la imitó.

—Tu cama está bastante cómoda—su mejor amigo comento de manera casual sin querer levantarse.

—Ya lo se, pero que se le va hacer, bajemos.

—Deja te ayudo.

~~~~~~fin del recuerdo~~~~~~

—Hai—miro a su madre y sonrió levemente antes de mirar a su padre—¡Oto-san!.

Corrió a el y este la cargo antes de que se cayera.

—Kemi, ya te dije, ten cuidado dobe—la regañada le saco la lengua.

—Ya que despertaron ambos, vamos al hospital—la primogénita vio a su padre con duda.

—Obito está siendo operado—la bajo al suelo, Itachi se acercó a ella para cuidar que está no se lastime más.

—Andando—Akemi paso a tener un semblante de preocupación.

~~~~~~~~~~

Fuera de la sala donde estaba el Uchiha, se encontraba el resto de su equipo junto con su familia y la familia de Itachi.

—Venga, que todo esté bien—murmuraron madre e hija. El resto se mantenía en silencio. Tsunade salió por un momento.

—¿Cómo va?—Fugaku hablo por todos.

—De momento se mantiene estable, pero necesitamos algo más...

—Celulas de Hashirama-Sama—comento la ojiazul, todos voltearon a verla.

—¿Qué? ¿les debo de recordar que obtengo entrenamiento de un Sennin científico loco?—eso tuvo sentido para todos, menos para los padres de la nombrada, algo no cuadraba.

—«**_Parece que tengo que intervenir_**»—penso un zorro de nueve colas.

—Probare con eso, ustedes duerman un poco mientras—la vieja borracha regreso a trabajar.

Todos se acomodaron, Rin se recargo en Kakashi, este solo se recargo en la pared, Mikoto en Fugaku, Akemi se recargo en Itachi, y Kushina en Minato.

Estos dos últimos dúos entrelazaron sus manos cerraron sus ojos y cerraron los ojos.

Los últimos llendo a una alcantarilla.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**¿Y qué les pareció?**

**¿Si logran ubicar a nuestra villana?**

**¿Minato ya tiene sus teorías conspirativas?**

**¿Akemi, Kakashi y Rin están en peligro?**

**¿Alguien quiere una amistad como la de Itachi y Akemi?**

**¿Qué es lo que les dirá el zorro pulgoso?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**¡Adiós cachorros!**


	19. Parte 2: Capitulo 17: Confirmación

**Kukuku, parece que Akemi si sufrirá de estrés.**

«_Maldito y sexy clan Uchiha_» pensamiento

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los últimos llendo a una alcantarilla.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pov Normal

Un rubio y una pelirroja aparecieron en unas alcantarillas.

—¿Dónde...?—empezo a preguntar el rubio.

—Parece que estamos en mi espacio mental, o algo así—contesto la pelirroja.

—**_Afeminado, Tomate, Vengan para acá_**—los llamo una voz bastante familiar.

—¡A quien llamas tómate!—aun así, ambos fueron hacia la voz.

Caminaron hasta llegar frente a una celda que tenía un papel. De ella pudieron observar unos ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas, lentamente emergió un zorro de 9 colas.

—Eso a sido una entrada dramática—comento Kushina, Minato asintió de acuerdo.

—**_Eso era parte del plan, les llame por una razón,_**—la pareja miro con curiosidad al bijū, para que esté querría hablar con ellos.— **_y esa razón tiene que ver con su mocosa y su mejor amigo._**

Eso mantuvo la atención de ambos en el.

—**_Asumo que ambos sean estado preguntando por la actitud de ambos. La verdad es que..._**

Antes de que el pulgoso pudiera terminar de hablar, una luz apareció cegandolos por un momento. Al irse se reveló una figura muy familiar para Kurama.

—**_Oto-san_**—estaba sorprendido, su padre, para que habrá venido—«**_¿Quizás el quiere explicarles la situacion?_**».

—¡¿Padre?!—grito la pelirroja.

—¿Rikūdo Sennin...?—pregunto el rubio, recordando haber leído información sobre el en algún lado.

—Efectivamente Namikaze Minato.

—Es un honor estar frente a usted Rikūdo-Sama—el Namikaze hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto antes de enderezarse nuevamente.

—Un placer viejo—saludo Kushina inclinando la cabeza ligeramente. Minato puso una sonrisa nerviosa ante eso, mientras que Kurama y Hagoromo negaron riendo al escuchar a la pareja de casados. La cual volteo a verlos.

—Definitivamente en cuanto a personalidad, Akemi es un calco de Minato y Naruto un calco de Kushina, ¿No lo crees hijo?—el mencionado asintió.

—¿Naruto?—preguntaron ambos padres.

—Les explicaré, en un futuro lejano, Akemi realiza un Jutsu que trasladaría su mente y alma al pasado, se que parece imposible, pero este Jutsu se trataba de Kinjutsu.

—¡Sabía que no me estaba volviendo loca, dattebane!—exclamo la Uzumaki interrumpiendo al sabio, al cual no le importo pero si sintió un deja vu.

—Ninguno de los dos esta loco en ese aspecto, dejen sigo, este Jutsu borraría la línea temporal hasta cierto punto. Al momento de realizarlo, ella fue trasladada al limbo, después de hablar con nosotros, me refiero a la diosa de los hilos, al dios destino y a mi.—Minato levantó la mano.

—Perdone que lo interrumpamos Rikūdo-Sama, pero, ¿Eso que tiene que ver con la existencia de Naruto?—el rubio ladeo la cabeza hacia la derecha al hacer esa pregunta.

—Me desvíe un poco, Akemi viajo al pasado para evitar muertes, algunas innecesarias; algunas provocadas por la maldición de la marca; entre ellas la muerte de su hermano menor, Uzumaki Naruto, es cuanto apariencia es un calco de ti Minato—el nombrado junto con Kushina sonrieron al saber la existencia de un segundo hijo. Pero al recordar la mención de su muerte su sonrisa desapareció.

—La maldición de la marca, ¿Que tipo de marca tenía?—pregunto Kushina con seriedad. Antes de llegar a la aldea cuando era niña, le habían preparado con el conocimiento que todo Uzumaki de la rama principal debería tener, por lo que era consciente de TODA la historia de la diosa y su "Dōjutsu".

—Sol Dorado—ante esto la pelirroja hizo una mueca, si su segundo hijo salió con esa marca, había muy pocas familias que pudieran unirse con el.

—Su Destinado... ¿Se trataría de un segundo hijo de Mikoto?—en está ocasión pregunto Minato.

—En efecto, su nombre es Sasuke—la Uzumaki estaba pensando. Quizás si dieron la plática pero algo debió pasar antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, o bien lo olvidó por un sentimiento igual de fuerte que el amor.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no podía ser, ¿O si?.

—La maldición de los Uchihas—comentaron ambos. El Rikudō asintió.

—En gran parte, si no fuera por su hija, a la cual se le entrego la custodia de el, este hubiera hecho muchas tonterías.

—Para no perder tiempo, ¿No hay una forma en la que podamos saber todo o casi todo lo que pasó sin tener que estar hablando?—comento Kushina.

—Esta bien, la haré, varias cosas las verán desde el punto de vista de Akemi y otras desde el punto de vista de Naruto—el sabio de los 6 caminos coloco sus dos manos en las cabezas de los dos padres.

Y así, ambos vieron lo que vivieron sus hijos, las muertes de muchas personas, y el trauma que debieron de tener muchos. Una vez acabaron de ver, se sentaron en el piso de la Jaula.

—Yo ya cumplí con mi parte, cualquier cosa que allá faltado la discuten con mi hijo—el sabio se fue mientras que el zorro los veía.

—Eso explica por qué Akemi tiene demasiadas pesadillas, en la línea original no las tenía—comento el rubio.

—Al parecer ella solo empezó a actuar en esta línea cuando llegó, y con los sucesos de óbito y los chicos que entreno Jiraiya—dijo Kushina.

—Pensar que Obito hubiera Sido controlado—los jóvenes padres tuvieron un escalofrío.

—**_Aún faltan varias cosas,_**—los interrumpio Kurama— **_y como debieron notar, Uchiha Itachi también regreso, por lo que la niña no está sola. En el momento que salgan de el espacio mental, el tiempo se despausará y mocosos notarán que ustedes ya saben, así que cuando hablen sobre el tema, que sea en el la casa del complejo, de preferencia en la habitación u oficina de la niña._**

—Debe de tener múltiples sellos, por eso siempre que viene Itachi a la casa están ahí, ¿verdad?—preguntaron.

—Si, otro punto a decirles, esos dos ya tienen planes, si requieren ayuda en algo les dirán, y no le digan nada ni a Fugaku, ni a Mikoto Uchiha sobre eso. Hasta después de la masacre, a menos que ocurra algún evento que los obligue a decirles antes, ¿Entendido?

—Hai—asintieron, está situación no podía tomarse a la ligera.

—Perfecto, ahora, salgan de aquí que Tsunade ya terminó de operar a Obito antes de que mi padre pausará el tiempo.

—¡Adios Zorro pulgoso!—Kushina cerro los ojos y desapareció.

—¡Adiós Kyu-San!—Minato desapareció al mismo tiempo que su esposa.

Kurama esboso una sonrisa.

—Definitivamente ustedes dos son el legado de sus padres—se acomodo en el suelo y se durmió.

~~~~~~~Fuera del espacio mental~~~~~~~

Todos los que estaban en la sala de espera empezaron a abrir sus ojos. Empezando por el matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki, los cuales miraron por unos segundos al dúo de viajeros antes de separarse y estirarse.

El matrimonio Uchiha los imitó peros ellos miraron a todos. Los siguientes fueron Rin y Kakashi, la primera se separó del Garaje y se estiró, el segundo hizo un par de círculos con su cabeza.

Los últimos en "abrir" los ojos fueron los más jóvenes. Estos fueron concientes de la mirada de los padres de la bicolor, asumieron que el viejo tuvo algo que ver al notar en las miradas de ambos un "lo sabemos".

La habitación de Obito se abrió revelando a una Tsunade feliz.

~~~~~

En una oficina muy oculta, un viejo revisaba varios papeles, hasta que una persona apareció en su oficina.

—Danzō-sama, los Uchihas han incrementado su seguridad, ya no podemos entrar al complejo sin que sospechen.

Eso hizo que levantará la cabeza y le mostrara un papel al Ambu.

El papel era una foto de Akemi lanzando kunais junto con Itachi siendo vigilados por Minato y Fugaku.

—Esta Mocosa y su padre son la causa de nuestros problemas.

~~~~~~~~

**Oh oh.**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**¿Teorías?**

**Los peligros asechan.**

**¿Está bien como se enteraron Minato y Kushina?**

**¡Adiós Cachorros!**


	20. Parte 2:Capitulo 18: Sinceridad

**Vaya, Parece que Akemi y su familia están en peligro, ¿Cómo solucionaran eso? Una vez se enteren claro.**

«_Maldito y sexy clan Uchiha_» pensamiento

~~~~~~~~~~

—Esta Mocosa y su padre son la causa de nuestros problemas.

~~~~~~~~~~

Pov Normal

La habitación de Obito se abrió revelando a una Tsunade feliz.

—Les tengo buenas noticias, Obito esta reposando pero su vida ya no corre peligro.

Todos sonrieron, y a pesar de que Akemi estaba feliz, algo la tenía preocupada, recordó las palabras de los dos dioses que le permitieron arreglar la historia:

"—_Esta bien descendiente mía, te ayudaremos, pero recuerda, hay cosas que son inevitables._

—_Como la guerra o la muerte_—Murmuro Kamidestin-Sama."

Eso solo significaba algo, aunque evitará un suceso, de alguna manera ocurrirá igualmente.

—«_Me pregunto quien sustituirá a Obito_»—pensó preocupada.

—Entonces...—hablo alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Yo recomiendo que se vayan a bañar y coman algo antes de seguir velando por Obito—ordeno Tsunade, todos obedecimos.

Antes de que Akemi o alguien pudiera decir algo más, Itachi la arrastro.

~~~~~~~~~~

—¿Qué pasa Itachi-Kun?—pregunto curiosa mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la chica.

—Hasta que lleguemos a tu cuarto—sin preguntar más, ambos subieron a la habitación de ella y se sentaron en la cama. La bicolor colocó los sellos de silencio.

—Listo—informo. Itachi la miro y ella supo que quería.

—Mi señora, la diosa de los hilos, y el dios del destino me permitieron viajar al pasado pero, hay cosas que no vamos a poder evitar, como la guerra o algunas muertes...

El Uchiha pensó, esperaba que alguna de las muertes necesarias no sean de alguien importante para ellos.

—Si estás pensando en esas palabras es por algo... ¿que cambia?

—En la línea original no salvamos a Obito y el termino siendo usado por Zetsu, debido a que este mato a su pareja, en esta si lo salvamos. Entonces me pregunto si secuestraran a Rin y quién sustituye a Obito-nii-san.

—Entonces la cuestión es, ¿Quién tomó su lugar?—pregunto Itachi, Akemi asintió.

—Necesito investigar posibles personas, interrogar, entrenar...—la bicolor empezó a sentir que le faltaba aire y empezó a ver doble.

—Kemi mírame, respira profundo—esta obedeció—ahora exhala, ¿mejor?

**[Canción "Umbrella"-Ember Island]**

_You have My heart..._

—Si, gracias Ita, lamento si te causo problemas o algo...—abrazo a su mejor amigo.

_We'll never be worlds apart..._

—No es ningun problema kemi, nunca haz y nunca serás un problema para mi—este le regreso el abrazo.

_May be in magazines..._

—Pronto entraremos a la academia...

_But you'll still be my star..._

—Seguiremos juntos como lo prometí antes...—aun seguían abrazados mirando hacia la ventana.

_Baby, 'cause in the dark..._

—¿La vez en que murió uno de nuestros compañeros de equipo y quedé demasiado traumado?—la voz de Itachi sonaba triste, esperaba poder evitar eso.

_You can't see shiny cars..._

—Si, no fueron buenos momentos—y no mentía, el pelinegro se había sentido tan mal que casi mataba a dos de su clan en un ataque de pánico, y ella, que estaba cerca del complejo, fue detrás de el al verlo correr.

_And that's when you need me there..._

—Crecimos juntos, eres la que mejor me conoce—después de seguirlo por el bosque, alcanzó a verlo lanzar un jutsu de katon a un pobre árbol, el pelinegro callo de rodillas y Akemi salió de su escondite, lo agarro de un brazo, girandolo hacia ella y no le gusto ver su cara.

_With you I'll always share..._

**Ambos se dejan llevar por el recuerdo.**

Su cara estaba con lágrimas y el Sharingan activado. Con su mano libre quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Itachi...

_Because..._

—A-akemi—la abrazo y se aferro a ella, ella también se aferro a el. Hizo que ambos terminarán apoyados en un árbol.

_When the sun shine, we'll shine together..._

—¿Tu no te irás?—el dolor con el que lo dijo, no le gusto, le hacía sentir peor, ella se echaba la culpa de lo que pasó, pudo haber evitado la muerte de el, pero se distrajo matando a un ninja que iba a matar a su compañera.

_Told you I'll be here forever..._

—No, siempre estaré contigo...

_Said I'll always be your friend..._

—¿Lo prometes?

_Took an oath and I'm stick it out till the end..._

—Lo prometo, lo juro por mi vida...

_Now that it's raining more than ever..._

—Gracias... Lo mismo va de mi parte—junto las frentes de ambos, Itachi ya había desactivado el Sharingan. Ambos se veían a los ojos.

_Know that we still have each other..._

Ellos morirían, matarían y vivirían por el otro.

_You can stand under my umbrella..._

—¿Siempre?

_You can stand under my umbrella..._

—Siempre

_Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella, ella, eh, eh, eh_

_Under my umbrella..._

**Volviendo al presente**

Alguien tocó la puerta. Se separaron solo para que la bicolor quitará los sellos.

—Adelante—dijeron ambos. Por la puerta entraron Minato y Fugaku.

—Chicos, vamos a comer—el rubio les sonrió tranquilamente, si ambos mayores vieron los ojos rojizos de sus primogénitos, no dijeron nada para la alegría de ambos.

—Ya vamos—los cuatro bajaron y se encontraron con los demás.

Kakashi y Rin, que les miraban preocupados.

Sus madres y una persona que aún no debían conocer...

—El es Shisui—lo presento Mikoto, la bicolor volteo a ver a su amigo y este se puso rojo y se desmayo. Akemi lo atrapó y coloco su cabeza en sus piernas.

—¡Itachi!—todos lo vieron preocupados. Lo que no esperaban es que su mejor amiga se empezará a reír.

—¿Tu sabes porque se desmayo...?—pregunto Shisui.

—Soy Akemi, y si—la chica se siguió riendo de las desgracias de su amigo.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**¿Que tal?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**¿Teorías?**

**¿Lloraron o se les hizo tierno algo?**

**Eso es todo**

**¡¡Adiós cachorros!!**


End file.
